


Kill La Oz

by Burgundy_Beauty



Category: Kill la Kill, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz, Fantasy, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_Beauty/pseuds/Burgundy_Beauty
Summary: "Ryuko Matoi is swept away from the slums of Japan to the magical land of Oz in a tornado and embarks on a quest with her new friends to see the witch who can help her return home."This is a Non-Ship story! Though some are impliedKill La Kill Alt. Universe The Wonderful Wizard of Oz





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own the character's from KLK. They belong to Hiroyuki Imaishi, Kazuki Nakashima, and the producers from Trigger. I also Do Not Own the story of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.
> 
> This is my next big story and I want people to keep in mind that this is going to take a while to write so please be patient. Thank you for reading

_“Satsuki!” Ryuko called out._

_Ryuko could see her sister in the distance but the closer she tries to get Satsuki the further away she seems. They were both children again and all the while Satsuki just stares at Ryuko with a look of disinterest. Suddenly a blinding light shines behind Satsuki causing Ryuko to stop in her tracks and shield her eyes._

_“How juvenile,” Satsuki said. “Your sentiments are admirable but ultimately useless.”_

_Ryuko lowers her arm to see Satsuki. “I just wanted to see you again,” Ryuko said with tears in her eyes._

_Satsuki raised an eyebrow at that. “And what makes you think I want the same thing.” The light then went out in a flash along with Satsuki leaving Ryuko alone._

_“Satsuki?” Ryuko cried out. She was surrounded by darkness and her voice echoed. “Satsuki?!”_

* * *

 

“Satsuki...” Ryuko whispered in her sleep, a small tear traveling down her cheek.

Ryuko was lying on her futon slowly waking up. Suddenly the bedroom door slid open to reveal a pug. Pale cream-colored fur with large Amber eyes and dark brown jowls. It was wearing a small ragged red hoodie that covered its ears. It barked, ran to Ryuko and immediately began licking her face.

“Eh! What the... stop it!” Ryuko shouted until finally grabbing the dog and holding it at arm’s length. “Where the hell did you come?!” the dog only barked in reply.

“Oh no.” A feminine voice said. Ryuko turns around and sees her foster mother, Sukuyo, standing in the doorway. Sukuyo was a slim woman who wore a pink dress with an apron over it, a light green jacket and a pair of white slippers. She had light brown hair, tied up in a bun and a rather thick fringe over her forehead, and friendly amber eyes. “You ruined the surprise.” She said.

“Um, ma- mom, where did he come from?” Ryuko asked, still holding the dog at a distance.

“It’s a she actually and I found her lost on the streets so I thought I’d bring her home,” Sukuyo said.

“That’s nice but... what if she already has a family? I mean where did she get this hoodie?” Ryuko said trying to sound as polite as possible.

Sukuyo gently takes the pug from Ryuko and pets her. “I put it on her. I got the hoodie from an old stuffed teddy bear that someone threw in the garbage. The poor pug was shaking like a leaf, so I took the hoodie off the bear and put it on her. I figured I could sew it up good as new once your father and I drop you off at school. If someone is looking for her, we’ll take her back to her owner but until then she can stay with us. Besides, who wouldn’t want this cutie.” Sukuyo said holding up the pug to Ryuko. The girl just looks at the pug awkwardly. Then a ringing sound is heard, Ryuko looks at her alarm clock and the time is 7 AM.

Ryuko’s eyes widen at this. “Oh crap!”

“Oh, perfect timing, now hurry up. Eat your breakfast and get dressed. School starts today.” She puts the dog down on the floor.

After she quickly eats her breakfast, Ryuko grabs her school attire out of the dresser and gets to the bathroom to get changed. It consisted of a white sleeveless button up blouse, a navy colored pleated skirt, a tied up red ribbon around the neckline, and white sneakers. As she gets dressed she starts singing to herself, which she often did when she was alone.

_“Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_   
_There’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_   
_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_   
_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true ~”_

Ryuko’s therapist used to tell her that it was part of a coping mechanism and, even though she never admitted aloud, it really did help her sometimes. That song was the one her birth mother used to sing to Ryuko before her father died. She brushes her mid-length black hair that had a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she hears the bathroom door knocking.

“Ryuko, hurry up in there.” Her foster father, Barazō, said. “I really got use the bathroom.” He was doing the ‘I really need the bathroom’ dance. Barazō is a tall, overweight man with a rather slick-back brown hair, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. He was wearing a tan jacket with a white shirt and a black tie along with a pair of salmon color shorts with blue stripes, and a pair of white slippers.

“Okay, I’m almost done,” Ryuko said with her mouth filled with toothpaste foam. She spits and opens the door for Barazo.

“Ah thank you,” Barazo said, quickly closing the bathroom door once Ryuko stepped out.

Ryuko smiles at his antics. She then walks outside to see the sky clouded. While their house wasn’t big or fabulous it was home. Small but functional and it had a flashing sign that promoted Barazō Mankanshoku’s back alley doctor business. Ryuko finds Sukuyo with her backpack and jacket.

“I packed your lunch inside,” Sukuyo said.

She hands Ryuko her backpack, then gives her a hug and Ryuko pats Sukuyo’s back in return. Then Barazo comes barging out through the front door to the car which also had a promotion of his business on the side.

“Come on girls,” Barazo said while starting the car.

Ryuko gets in the car not before hearing a barking sound and jumps. It was the pug sitting in the passenger’s seat. Barazo doesn’t seem to bat an eye at this but Ryuko looked rather annoyed.

“I guess the dog wants to join.” Barazo jokes. He notices Ryuko’s expression. “Oh come on Ryuko, she’s not that bad.”

Once Ryuko was settled in the middle seat between the driver and passenger seat, the pug jumps on her lap and quickly gets comfortable. Ryuko wasn’t too happy about it at first but she decides to go with it and pets the dog lightly, in spite her drool. Sukuyo followed Ryuko into the car and sat in the passenger. As they rode for the high school, Ryuko became lost in thought as she looked out at nothing in particular. Luckily the school wasn’t too far away.

“How about you name her, Ryuko,” Sukuyo said. When no answer came, Sukuyo finally noticed her daughter’s distress. “Ryuko, are you ok?” she places a hand on Ryuko’s shoulder. The gentle touch broke Ryuko out of her thoughts and she looked to the side to see the concern look on her foster mother’s face. “Are you ok?” Sukuyo repeated.

Ryuko put up a false smile, “I’m fine. I was just...” she began. “I had a bad dream last night but it’s nothing to worry about. I know, let’s see what’s on the radio.” She turns on the radio and a voice is heard.

 _“Breaking news today, local meteorologists are issuing a state warning today as an approaching storm cloud and large hail have been spotted going across eastern Japan.”_ A man from the radio said. _“No official reports of any funnels yet but we advise you to stand by in case of change-”_

Ryuko quickly turns off the radio. “Never mind,” Ryuko said.

“Ryuko that was serious,” Sukuyo said sternly.

“And here we are,” Barazo said, stopping the car.

Outside was the building of the Honnōji Highschool main office. Sukuyo opens the car door and steps out allowing Ryuko to step out two.

“Good luck Ryuko. Knock ‘em dead.” Barazo said from the driver’s seat.

“Thank you si-dad,” Ryuko said. She picks up the pug and places her back on the car seat as she climbs out.

Sukuyo hands Ryuko her black and white jacket. Ryuko puts on her jacket then proceeds with her pack. When all was done, Sukuyo again hugs Ryuko tighter than before.

“Good luck today Hon,” Sukuyo says in Ryuko’s ear. “Be brave, okay.”

“I will,” Ryuko said and smiles genuinely this time before Sukuyo releases her hold over the girl.

“And be sure to come home straight after school today. I didn’t like that weather report.” Sukuyo said looking Ryuko straight in the eye. “I don’t care what that Uzu boy tells you. You stay safe okay.”

“Okay, okay, I promise,” Ryuko said with exaggeration.

The dog starts barking again, Sukuyo picks up the pug and holds her up to Ryuko.

“We just want you safe Ryuko,” Sukuyo said with a high-pitched voice and moving the dog left and right. The act causes Ryuko to smile a little until the dog barks again and unintentionally spits on the girl’s face.

“Okay... thanks for the help.” Ryuko said walking away and muttering, “slobbering mutt” under her breath.

Sukuyo jumps back into the car with the pug in her arms. “We love you,” Sukuyo said waving from the car window as it drives away.

Ryuko just stands at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at the building for a moment, Ryuko singing softly to herself.

_“Someday I’ll wish upon a star_   
_And wake up where the clouds are far_   
_Behind me_   
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_   
_Away above the chimney tops_   
_That’s where you’ll find me~”_

Ryuko’s heart pounding in her ears, her fingers twitching until she takes a deep breath and she walks up the steps. She opens the door to see an empty hallway, doors to the administrators’ office, a young man leaning against the wall across from her, and some stairs to the upper-. _‘Wait what?’_ Ryuko thought to herself as she looks back at the man across from her.

“Hey, ya’ cocky little bitch.” The man said looking back at her. He had mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wore a brown coat that was opened at the front, which showed his cadet-blue colored vest, long black pants, and black shoes.

Under any other circumstances, Ryuko would probably beat the living shit out of anyone who would say that to her but she simply smirks at her old friend, Uzu Sanageyama.

“Sup’ dumbass” Ryuko said.

“Haha. You finally made it.” Uzu said walking up to Ryuko. He slowly throws a fist at Ryuko but she quickly blocks it.

“Aw. You were waiting for me.” She teased, throwing down his fist. “I’m touched. And what do you mean ‘finally’, I still got half an hour to kill.”

“Yeah yeah and I’m glad about that too. I wanted to catch you before you got to class so you can meet someone.” Uzu said.

“Catch me? You make it sound like I have no choice.” Ryuko said jokingly but when Uzu flashed a guilty grin, her eyes widened. “Uzu?” she chided.

“Look if you don’t want to, you don’t have to but my other friend won’t be too happy to find out they have to wait any longer,” Uzu said.

“If he’s anything like your other friends, I think he can take a little more disappointment in his life,” Ryuko said, referring to the thugs Uzu used to surround himself with.

“Actually, it’s a girl,” Uzu said nonchalantly. “And she told me to bring you to her as soon as I find you. So now that you are here...” He holds his arm out for her to link with her own arm. Ryuko looks back at Uzu and his arm with a questioning look on her face. “Oh, come on Ryuko. You said so yourself that there’s time to kill before class.” Uzu said.

Ryuko sighs. “Okay but quickly,” Ryuko said wrapping her arm around Uzu’s. “I don’t want to be late on the first day.”

“That’s the spirit,” Uzu said.

They make their way through the halls, seeing a couple of students and faculty members along the way. Including a girl with very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails and spraying herself with some overpowering floral perfume, a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and an unsteady gait, and another man with a bright red mohawk dressed in a school security outfit.

“Can you tell me who we’re going to see now?” Ryuko questions.

“Not yet.” Uzu answered.

After a few minutes of walking, they stop at the door of one of the classrooms.

“Okay, here we are,” Uzu said, releasing Ryuko’s arm and stands between her and the door. “Now before I open that door, I should warn you about a couple of things first.”

“Oooo... sounds exciting,” Ryuko said sarcastically.

“This is serious. So... she’s the student council president of this school and I kind of work for her.” Uzu said. Ryuko raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re looking at the Student Council Athletic Committee Chair.” He said with a little pride in his voice but when he sees the impatient look on his friend’s face, he moves on. “Anyway... a few days ago, I told her a little bit about you and, well, let’s just say she took an interest in you. Now when you get in there try to stay calm; she can be pretty intimidating when you first meet her.”

“Seriously?” Ryuko said in annoyance. “I’ve dealt with all kinds of shit in Japan. There’s nothing you can show me in there that would surprise me.”

Uzu paused. “Yeah... hold that thought.” He opens the door and gestures Ryuko to step inside, which she does. “Her she is.” Uzu calls out before closing the door behind Ryuko leaving her alone in the room.

The classroom was empty save for one person at the chalkboard with her back facing Ryuko. From what Ryuko tell, this woman looked like she was in her late teens just by height. She had dark blue tinted hair in a pageboy style. She was wearing a white long-sleeved button up blouse, a powder blue skirt that went down to her knees, and white heels. The woman didn’t react to Uzu’s call other than her shoulders hunching slightly.

Wanting to break the tension, Ryuko was the first to speak.

“So, Uzu said you wanted to meet me,”

“Yes,” the woman replied softly almost to the point of a whisper.

“Well... I’m Ryuko Mankanshoku.” Ryuko said but the woman still wouldn’t turn around, this only annoyed Ryuko further. “So, are gonna turn around and face me or am I gonna have to come over there and force you?”

The woman the straitens up and takes a deep breath before finally turning around to face an impatient Ryuko.

“Hello Ryuko” the woman said.

When the woman looks at her, Ryuko could finally see her face and what she saw rocked her to the bone. The woman had an angular face, rather thick eyebrows, and piercing blue eyes that Ryuko had only seen one other time. Ryuko gasped in shock and recognition. This woman standing before her was none other than her long departed older sister, Satsuki. Ryuko just stood there frozen until she finally found the strength to speak again.

“Sa-sa-Satsuki?!” Ryuko stammered.

At saying her name lightning flashed outside the window, followed by thunder.

Satsuki puts up her hands in a defensive position. “Ryuko. Try to stay calm.” Satsuki said, reassuringly. “Just let me explain.”

Whatever Satsuki just said, Ryuko couldn’t register. A storm warning siren could be heard thru the school. Satsuki takes a few careful steps towards Ryuko but Ryuko just bolted.

“Nope! I can’t do this!” Ryuko said, quickly making her way to the door. When Ryuko opened the door, she saw a startled Uzu. He opened his mouth to speak but- “Shut up you bastard!” Ryuko runs past Uzu and thru the hall. “Leave me alone! All of you!”

As Ryuko ran she could hear Uzu calling out to her but she didn’t stop. The only thing Ryuko could hear was the sound of the loud beeping from the speakers in the hall and her own heart pounding. She runs out the school doors and runs in the direction of her house. The sky was dark with a greenish hue, the wind blew, and a loud roar similar to a freight train was heard but still, Ryuko kept running thru the streets. Her own mind was clouded with mixed emotions; Anger, fear, sadness, and confusion.

 _‘What the hell is wrong them?!’_ Ryuko thought as she ran blindly, somewhat unaware of the actions around her. _‘Those assholes!’_

* * *

 

A Little While Earlier

The lightning flashed and thunder crashed as some people from the neighborhood started heading for their respected storm bunkers and or basements. Back at the Mankanshoku house, Barazō and Sukuyo were packing boxes of food and other essentials and heading for their neighbor’s bunker. Barazo had the last box and headed down the doors, clinging one hand on Sukuyo’s as she held a bag of croquette ingredients around her other arm.

“I’m worried about Ryuko!” Sukuyo shouted over the commotion. “And I can’t find the dog!”

“Don’t worry honey!” Barazo shouted back. “She’ll be safe at the school and we can look for the dog later!”

Without another word, the two went to the shelter just before a funnel came towards their house.

“And if Ryuko does get hurt, I’ll sue the school board for everything they got.” Barazo joked.

“Don’t even joke about that!” Sukuyo said, pinching her husband’s cheek.

“Ow ow ow.” Barazo said in pain.

* * *

 

_‘Those assholes!’_

The crashing sound of debris finally caught Ryuko’s attention and she looked up to see a funnel forming in the sky not too far away from her. She then saw her house across the street, she quickly ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

“Mom! Dad! Guys!” Ryuko shouted but there was no answer. “GUYS!”

The house began to shake. Ryuko knew that she had to take cover but then she hears whimpering coming from the main room. As she got closer, Ryuko discovered the pug hiding in a laundry basket.

“You?!” Ryuko shouted. She grabs the dog. “What are you doing in here?!”

Suddenly, one of the wooden blanks that held the roof up snapped and fell on Ryuko’s head. The pain made Ryuko disoriented and she collapsed on the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything around her was spinning. Ryuko was lying on her back slowly waking up with her stomach churning and her head throbbing. She sat up, rubbed her head and moaned from the pain.

Her vision was fuzzy, “What happened?”

Soon everything came back into focus and she found herself in the main room of the house. Then her hearing came back and she finally noticed the pug barking at the window. Ryuko tried to stand but for some reason, she felt too unsteady. So, she takes her backpack off, places it to the side, crawls towards the window and sat next to the pug.

“What are you barking at?” Ryuko asked, looking out the window.

First, she saw a cow, then a black motorcycle, and finally a takoyaki selling stand. Each thing flying away from the other. Ryuko’s eyes widen at this.

“What the hell?!” She shouted. Finally, she stood up and looked further out the window. “ _Holy shit..._ ”

The Mankanshoku house was still whole but it was now whirling around in the twister.

“We’re in the cyclone!” Ryuko shouted to the pug.

The twister continued to spin the house around and around. The large dresser fell over, Ryuko grabbed the pug and distanced herself away from the window. Suddenly the house started to fall downward. Ryuko, the pug, and the furniture started floating due to the lack of gravity. As they floated midair, the pug pushed herself out of Ryuko’s grasp and started doing some backstrokes... but then something stranger yet happened, the pug’s whole body began to glow red. The light grew so bright that Ryuko had to shield her eyes.

“Now what’s happening?!” Ryuko shouted.

But the question was quickly forgotten when the weight of the world returned and everything came crashing down, including Ryuko. She sat up again and saw the room was a complete mess; The dresser was broken into pieces and all its contents (clothes, pillows, futons, blankets, and towels) scattered everywhere, and the doors were off their hinges.

At first, Ryuko felt relief but it was short lived. “Doggy!” She called, but there was no reply. “Where are you?!” she picked up pillows and towels but there was no sign of the dog.

Then there was a sound of shifting and whimpering. Ryuko turned head and saw a blanket moving slightly. Something was under the sheets.

“Oh, thank god.” Ryuko sighed. She crawls over and gently lifts the blanket. “For a second I thought you were-” Ryuko looks down and her eyes widen.

Where she was expecting a dog, she sees... a naked girl?! A young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She just stares up at Ryuko, blinked twice and said.

“What?”

Ryuko screamed and shuffled away to the nearest wall. Not knowing any better, the mystery girl screamed two and shuffled to the other side of the room while clutching on the blanket to her body. From the sides of the mystery girl’s head, two small dark brown flaps could be seen and they were pointing up.

“Why are we screaming?!” The girl shouted.

“Who the hell are you?!” Ryuko shouted back.

“How can I answer that when you haven’t even given me a name yet?” the girl asked.

“Why would I name you?!” Ryuko asked.

“Because I’m... I’m your dog.” The girl answered the flaps started to droop.

Ryuko just stared back in silence for a moment. “What the hell are you talking about?” Ryuko questions. “You don’t look like dog.”

“Hey!” The girl said. She pointed an accusing finger at Ryuko. “I’ll have you know that I’m of the proud breed of pugs and you should show... a little... more...”

The girl then noticed her hand and gawked at the sight of it. She then lifts her other hand to her face, and her eyes widen in fright. She runs her hands over face, and then she lifts the blanket over her head to see the rest of her body. The girl lifts her head out of the blanket with a look of absolute terror on her face and then screams to the top of her throat.

Ryuko covers her own ears. “Why are YOU screaming?!” Ryuko shouted.

“Because look at me!” The girl shouted. “What happened to my body?! My cute little paws turned into hands and feet, all my fur is missing, and worst of all my beautiful jowls are GONE!” The girls started crying now. “Skinny... flat FACE!”

“Okay okay shhh,” Ryuko said getting up and walking over to the crying girl. “It’s okay”

Then the crying girl lets go of the blanket and Ryuko remembered that this girl had no clothes on. Not wanting her to just walk around nude, Ryuko looks around the floor to see if she finds something to wear. She quickly finds a large light blue hoodie on the floor and a pair of matching pants. Ryuko grabs them and hands them over to the naked girl on the floor.

“Here, put these on,” Ryuko said.

Having finally calmed down the girl looks at the clothes in fascination. “Ooo thanks.” She quickly dressed up.

While the girl got herself dressed, Ryuko was able to find her backpack and straps it on.

“This so much nicer than that last one but these pants feel off.” She said, stretching the pants out. “Oh, I know! Rip!” she literally tears the pants right off her legs and throws them to the ground. “Oh yeah, much better.” The bottom of the hoodie stretched down over her bottom and the sleeves completely covered her hands but other than that it fit just fine. Her legs and feet were left bare.

At the end of the right sleeve, Ryuko saw a tag sticking out and saw writing on it. Upon closer inspection, she sees the name Mako written in sharpie. Probably the name of whoever owned it last?

“Mako...” Ryuko whispered.

“Huh?” the girl said tilting her head.

“Look until we figure out what the hell is going on, how about we call you Mako for now?” Ryuko said.

“Mako?” The girl said the name slowly, almost like she was testing how it sounded to her. “Yeah... I like it! Mako!” She crossed her arms over her head, the Alleluia choir was heard, and a soft light illuminated her. “From now on I will be... Mako Mankanshoku!”

“Um... Okay, glad you’re happy about that. Now come on.” Ryuko said. Mako turned her attention. “Let’s get out of here already. I need some air.”

“Okay,” Mako said with enthusiasm and the spotlight disappeared.

“I just hope we’re not too far from home,” Ryuko said walking to the front door.

Ryuko opens the door with Mako behind her and they both gasped at what they see. Round green houses with yellow roofs and brown doors. Blue, pink, yellow, and white flowers that were as big as basketballs and grew on stems the were eight feet tall. There was also tall grass in and around the town. The streets were made of yellow brick, the gardens had lollipops of all colors and flavors growing in the lawns of each house, and at the center of the town stood a statue of a headless man in a suite, pointing a hand to the west. The two girls walked out the house to get a better look around.

“Hey, Mako.”

“Yeah, Ryuko?”

“Where the hell are we? This doesn’t look like Japan.”

“Maybe we landed in China?” Mako’s ears went up under the hood and she looked around. “I hear something.” She said.

“What is it?”

Mako looks up at the sky and grabs Ryuko’s shoulder. “Mako, what is it?” Ryuko asked again. Ryuko looks up two and sees a glowing pink bubble floating down from the sky. “What the hell?”

The pink bubble got bigger as it floated towards the ground. When it finally landed before the two girls, the bubble popped and its place stood a young and very handsome half-naked man. His blue hair was swept back and he had teal eyes. He was wearing a black tie around his neck, a men’s black thong, black boots that covered his ankles, black gloves on his hands, and sparkles all around him. Most notably though, his nipples gave off a pink glow around them. He was posed like a model ready for a photo shoot when his eyes fell on Ryuko and Mako and he smiled. The look he gave them just made Ryuko feel uncomfortable and it got worse as he walked closer to them.

“Are you a good witch or a bad witch?” the man asked.

“Um... What?” Ryuko asked.

“I said, ‘Are you a good witch or a bad witch’?” he asked again.

“I’m not a witch. I’m Ryuko from Honnō City.”

“Oh, then are YOU a witch?” he said looking at Mako.

Mako shook her head. “No, I’m Mako and I’m a dog,”

“A Dog?” The man asked. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that word.”

“Not familiar with it? How are you not-?” Ryuko stopped herself. “Look! Mako is not a witch. I am not a witch. There’s no such thing as witches.”

A series of giggles could be heard around the three and then it stopped.

“What was that?” Ryuko asked growing frustrated. “Who the hell are you anyway and where are we?!”

The man chuckled. “Those were the munchkins. They were laughing because I am a witch. But I personally prefer wizard.” The man said.

“Huh?” Both Ryuko and Mako asked in unison.

“Yes. I am, Aikuro, The Nudist Wizard of the North!” A pink spotlight from the sky shined on him. “While other witches or wizards cover themselves in clothing and shame, I wear nothing and let my magic out loud and proud!”

While Mako looked impressed, Ryuko just looked confused and embarrassed.

“Um... ok,” Ryuko said.

“Anyway, as to where you are. You two are in the land of Oz, specifically, in the Munchkin City.” Aikuro said as the spotlight went away. “And I’m here because I received word that a house fell from the sky and landed on the wicked witch of the east.” He motions his hand to the house. “Here’s the house, here two you are, and there is all that remains of the witch of the east.” Aikuro pointed towards the legs sticking out of the bottom of the Mankanshoku house. They wore long white socks and red high heeled shoes.

“Oh shit!” Ryuko shouted.

“Wha?!” Mako said.

“And I thought since you two are the ones who came out of the house, I figured one of you must be a witch that must have killed the wicked witch to free the munchkins,” Aikuro admits.

“Wait a minute! We didn’t mean to kill anybody!” Ryuko said.

“Yeah!” Mako said. “Me and Ryuko were just caught in a storm.”

“And what are munchkins?”

The laughter came back.

“Um, Mr. Wizard?” Mako asked.

“Yes. Those are the munchkins again.” Aikuro said. Then he calls out, “It’s all right munchkins. You can all come out now! The witch is dead and these girls mean you no harm.” He then offers a hand to Ryuko. “Come with me.”

Ryuko just stared at him for a moment but then cautiously accepts Aikuro’s hand and he walks Ryuko to the statue with Mako following behind. While that was happening, the doors from the houses opened and some heads stuck out of the tall grass. They looked like small, young boys and girls. All the boys were wearing brown lederhosen, different colored shirts, and long white socks with brown shoes. The girls were wearing soft colored dresses with white aprons, matching bows on the heads and black Mary Jane shoes with long white socks. The crowd of children came out of hiding and gathered around the statue.

“There’s no need to be afraid my little friends,” Aikuro said. “These two heroes, who fell from the heavens, have killed the witch and has freed you from her evil!”

The crowd of munchkins cheered. Though Ryuko looked rather sheepishly doing so while Mako was more enthusiastic as they smiled and waved at the crowd.

“Now where are the co-mayors? Mataro! Maiko! Where are you two?” Aikuro asked.

The crowd parted and two individuals walked forward. The first was a short boy with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail, marching proudly to the nudist and the two girls. He was wearing a black top hat, a white shirt, a red bow tie around his neck, a black suit jack, blue lederhosen, and white shoes with no socks. The second was a short girl with black hair worn in a bulbous hairdo with spiky bangs and red eyes. She was wearing a powder blue dress with a white apron, a matching blue bow in her hair, Mary Jane shoes, and a pair of glasses with large, rectangular frames. They were both also wearing blue sashes over their shoulders that had the word ‘Co-Mayor’ written on them.

“Here we are!” Mataro said.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Maiko said. “Mataro was taking forever with his bow tie.”

“Me! You’re the one who took her time with her hair!”

“I needed to look presentable for our hero’s because at least one of us needed to,”

“Don’t you talk to me about presenting! I look awesome, which is more than I can say for others, four eyes.”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!”

Aikuro cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the fighting munchkins.

“Oh right, sorry!” Mataro said. “Thanks for the help babe. You really saved our skins.”

“Yes, thank you, the witch was cruel to us. As the co-mayors of Munchkin City, we wish to give you our eternal gratitude.” Maiko said.

Mataro and Maiko gave a low bow before the girls and soon the rest of munchkins joined them. Maiko turned around to face the crowd of munchkins.

“Let us all celebrate!” Maiko exclaimed happily.

The crowd cheered once more, then some of the munchkin boys strummed up their ukuleles. Then each munchkin grabs a lollipop in their hands and they start dancing and singing to their city song.

_“Lollipop lollipop_

_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop_

_Lollipop lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop~”_

During the song, Mataro hands Ryuko and Mako their own lollipops and Maiko gives them a bouquet of flowers. Mako ate her lollipop in one bite.

_“Lollipop, lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop_   
_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop_   
_Lolli-”_

But suddenly the party was interrupted by a bright light of rainbow colors that exploded in the crowd. The munchkins who were close to the buildings ran inside, those who were out in the open simply took cover on the ground. As for Ryuko and Mako, Aikuro stood behind them and put a hand on Ryuko’s shoulder.

When the bright light finally dimmed, it revealed a strange woman. She was wearing a large white dress designed after a traditional Japanese wedding dress with red trimmings, featuring large, billowing sleeves and a hood but her hood was down so her face and hair were exposed. She had very pale skin, pink lips, maroon/silver eyes, and she had resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She was tall, very attractive and very authoritarian in appearance.

The munchkins shook with fright seeing this woman but Ryuko had it worse. She became white as a sheet, her heart pounded in her ears, her eyes watered, and she stopped breathing for a moment. The woman in the dress looked an awful lot like... _‘No!’_ Ryuko thought as she tried to shake away the fear from her face. _‘It can’t be her! It... it can’t be.’_

The woman looked around the area, her face riddled with disdain, then she noticed the foreign looking house and the legs that were underneath it.

She gasped. “Hōōmaru!” the woman ran to the scene and examined. “Oh, Hōōmaru... you were a most ruthless witch.”

“Hōōmaru?” Ryuko mouthed. She recognized that name and thought. _‘That was the name of the social worker!’_

“Mr. Aikuro, who’s the lady in the dress?” Mako whispered.

“That, girls, is the Wicked Witch of the West and she is more dangerous than the first one was,” Aikuro answered. Then he saw the look on Ryuko’s face. “Ryuko, are you alright?” he asked.

But Ryuko did not respond right away.

“Ryuko?” Mako asked.

Ryuko finally snapped out of her thoughts and she wiped the tears from her face.

“I’m fine guys.” Ryuko said. “I’m fine.”

“Who killed this witch?” The Wicked Witch asked walking towards the trio. “Who killed the witch of the east? Was it you?” looking directly at Ryuko.

“No,” Ryuko answered. “I mean yeah, kind of, but it was an accident!”

“Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe, dear.” The witch said. “However, your actions will not be so easily forgiven.”

“Not so fast there West,” Aikuro added. He put a hand between Ryuko and the witch.

“What do you want, Nudist?” The witch asked, sounding displeased.

“Aren’t you forgetting something important?” Aikuro asked. “The shoes”

“The shoes? Oh yes, of course.” The witch said. “The Red Scissor Shoes...” She walked towards the legs that sprawled from under the house. But before she could touch them, the red shoes disappeared and the legs dissolved into shreds of paper. “No!” The witch exclaimed. “They’re gone. What happened?” She looks back to Aikuro. “You! You ugly, naked ape!” She walked back to them. “You stole the shoes. Hand them over right now or I swear I’ll-”

“I’m sorry West-y but I’m afraid the shoes have chosen a new owner,” Aikuro said. He then places a hand on Ryuko’s head. “Ryuko” he stated. Ryuko turned her head to Aikuro and she gave him a questioning look.

“Her?” The witch asked. “Impossible”

“Just look for yourself,” Aikuro said gesturing to Ryuko’s feet.

All four of them looked down and saw that the red shoes were indeed on Ryuko’s feet. The shoes were bright red with thin red ties that wrapped around Ryuko’s ankles, and high heels. Each heel of the shoes was shaped like a scissor blade. The left had a circular handle and the right had a crescent-shaped handle with both blades facing down.

“What the-?” Ryuko asked. “What happened to my shoes?!”

“Ooo shiny” Mako said, her eyes sparkled.

“Ryuko, was it?” The witched asked smiling, gaining the girl’s attention. “Those shoes belong to me. I’m the only one who will ever truly fit in those shoes, they are of no use to you. Besides dear, they don’t really match your attire. Now, why don’t you just hand them over.”

Mako suddenly stood forward and raised her arms in an ‘X’ shape. The alleluia choir was heard and a spotlight illuminated her. “Hold it right there, lady,” Mako said. She started making random gestures while everyone else just looked at her in confusion. “Who are you to say what looks good on Ryuko or not? I think they look great on her and she has the right to wear whatever she wants. I may be just a dog in a girl’s body but even I know the old saying ‘If the shoe fits, wear it’ and from what I can tell they fit Ryuko just fine. Now why don’t you go away before someone drops a house on your head!” then spotlight disappeared.

“Are you really sure Mako isn’t a witch?” Aikuro asked Ryuko.

“You shameless mutt. Nobody talks to me that way!” the witch exclaimed.

The witch draws out a large sewing needle-shaped blade from her sleeve and was about to strike Mako but was stopped by a pink bubble that formed around the dog girl. It deflected the attack and sent the witch back slightly. The tip of needle was gone but otherwise, it remained intact but that didn’t help with the witch’s anger. When the bubble popped, Ryuko ran to Mako side.

“Mako, are you crazy?! She could’ve killed you.” Ryuko said urgently.

“I couldn’t just stand around and do nothing,” Mako said.

“You absolutely could have!”

“Girls please.” Aikuro pleaded. He places a hand on each girls’ shoulder. “Another time.” He looks towards the witch, who was dusting herself. “The dog-girl is right West, you should leave. You have no power over Ryuko and you never will so long as she wears the shoes. Now go before someone really does drop a house on you.”

“Very well Aikuro, I will leave for now, but know that this is far from over and as for you my dear Ryuko. It’s true that I cannot harm you here as much as I like, but I will find a way to get the shoes. I will get you my dear and your halfwit little friend too!” The witch laughed. Soon her body is enveloped in a ball of light and rainbow colors, then the ball shoots up to the sky and flies west at great speeds.

Once he felt it was safe, Aikuro calls out. “It’s all right everyone. The witch of the west is gone.” He sees a nurse munchkin wrap bandages around Maiko arm. “Mayor Maiko are you alright?” he calls out.

“I’m alright,” Maiko answered. “One of the sharper pieces of the needle cut my arm. It hurts but I’ll live.”

“Ryuko, Mako what about you two?” Aikuro asked the girls.

“We’re alright,” Ryuko answered.

“Good. Now listen to me Ryuko.” Aikuro said. “Whatever you do, don’t ever let the wicked witch get those scissor shoes. They must be very powerful if she wants them so much.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Ryuko said. “I can figure that out for myself, but what I don’t know is why you strapped these shoes on me in the first place. If they’re so damn powerful why don’t you wear them?!”

“Firstly, I could never pull off that look even with this body,” Aikuro said while making a quick pose, then back to seriousness. “Second, if you had been paying attention you would remember that I said, ‘The shoes have chosen a new owner’, not me. Third, those shoes are your best chance of surviving here in Oz from the witch’s magic. Last but not least, that is not how you should talk to someone who just risked his life to save yours and your friend’s.”

Ryuko was about to rebuff but stopped herself when she realized that Aikuro was right and she took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. Thank you.” Ryuko said. “But what are Mako and I supposed to do now?”

“Well,” Aikuro started. “Even though the shoes will protect you from the witch’s magic, that won’t stop her from using any other methods on getting them. So, I think that the best thing for you is to leave Oz as soon as possible and go back to wherever you came from. So, where are you two from anyway? Is it far from Oz?”

“I think so. We’re from Honno City, Japan.” Ryuko answered.

“Hmm... That definitely must be far because I’ve never heard it.” Aikuro said.

“Ok great,” Mako said. “But how do we get back?”

Ryuko eyes widen. “She’s right. We can’t go back the way we came.”

“No... I guess not.” Aikuro said. He thought for a moment, then he snapped his fingers. “I got it! You two should go see the Witch of Oz.”

The munchkins gave a short bow at the mention of that title.

“Another witch?” Ryuko asked. “Don’t we have enough of a witch problem already?”

“Oh no no no. This one is very different compared to West-y.” Aikuro said. “The Witch of Oz is a good witch who grants wishes but only to those who she feels deserves them. She never comes out in public and is said to be very powerful and mysterious. She lives in the castle in the Emerald City, at the heart of Oz. I will not lie to you two, the journey to the Emerald City will be a long and dangerous one but it’s the only way to get back to your home. Do you think you’re up for the challenge?”

Ryuko looked at Mako, who smiled, and Ryuko looked back at Aikuro.

“Bring it on,” Ryuko said. Mako clapped and gave a ‘yay’. “So, how do we get there?” Ryuko asked.

“To get to the Emerald City, all you need to do is follow the yellow brick road,” Aikuro said as he motioned his hand on the road that leads out the city. “...On foot” He added lastly.

“ON FOOT?!” Mako whined.

“Wha- are you fricking kidding me?!” Ryuko said. “I can’t walk a long journey in these heels!”

“I’m sorry girls but it’s the only way,” Aikuro said backing away from the girls. “Just follow the yellow brick road and you’ll be fine... hopefully.” That last part sounded a little unsure.

“Hopefully?” Mako repeated.

“Yeah, that didn’t sound very- Wait! Where are you going?!” Ryuko yelled.

“Just follow the yellow brick road,” Aikuro said one last time before a large pink bubble surrounded his body and he floated up to the sky. The munchkins waved goodbye as he floated out of sight.

“Hey, get back here!” Ryuko yelled towards the sky. She felt Mako place a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Ryuko?” Mako asked.

“Mako I’m fine, he’s helped us out but... HE’S AN ASS!” Ryuko yells again.

The munchkins gasped at this.

“Oh c’mon? I can’t be the only one thinking this, right?” Ryuko asked the crowd.

“Well... he is a little eccentric, but he is a good wizard, so we can’t complain too much,” Maiko said.

“But you chicks should count yourselves lucky. At least you are not at eye level with his crotch.” Mataro complained. This caused all the munchkins to shudder.

“Okay fair enough,” Ryuko said. “C’mon Mako, let’s follow the yellow brick road.”

“Okay. Let’s go!” Mako said, raising a fist in the air.

“Wait!” Mataro shouted, blocking their way. He then hands Ryuko a platter with two blueberry muffins on it. “Take these with you. For your journey.”

“Aww, thanks,” Mako said, she greedily eats her muffin whole.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ryuko said.

“On behalf of all of Munchkin City.” Maiko started. “We wish you both the best of luck on your journey.” She gave a curtsey and Mataro followed with a bow. Then the munchkins started singing a different song.

_“All of my life been running,_   
_Paying the price for living_   
_How do the young survive?_   
_We’re never satisfied,_   
_Only if I could listen.~_

_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to?_   
_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?_   
_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to?_   
_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?~”_

Ryuko and Mako then start walking to the gates, getting ready to start their journey to the Emerald City.

_“I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) In the middle of the night, I’ve been running, running, running_   
_(Oz) And I’m on my way (I’m on my way) to Oz (I’m on my way)~”_

They all bid farewell to the girls as they walked out of the city.

“Ready?” Ryuko asked Mako, smiling.

“Ready” Mako answered smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuko and Mako had been walking on the yellow brick road for about two hours now, remarkably, Ryuko’s feet haven’t ached yet from wearing the red scissor shoes.

“Really?” Mako asked. “Have you ever worn heels before?”

“Nah. I’ve always worn sneakers,” Ryuko said. “Still wish I knew what happened to them.”

“Maybe they’re in your bag,”

Ryuko stopped mid-step, took her backpack off and started digging through it. She found a notebook and the lollipop that Mataro gave her but no sign of her sneakers. Ryuko then noticed a purple bento box tied up with twine and immediately her stomach started to rumble.

“Hey Mako, let’s take a break, I’m starving.”

“Oh good, I was getting hungry too. Lucky we got all this corn.”

It was true, on both sides of the road there was rows and rows of corn stalks with fresh yellow corn. Mako yanks one off and starts eating while Ryuko unties the twine on the box.

“Don’t eat too many Mako. We don’t know who owns these fields.”

“M’Okay” The dog-girl said while eating.

Ryuko opened the lid to the box and inspects the lunch that Sukuyo made for her. Inside was Sukuyo’s famous mystery croquette, some white rice, tamagoyaki, and some lettuce leaves.

“Thanks for the lunch.” Ryuko recited.

Ryuko starts eating her lunch with a pair of chopsticks and her mind began to wonder. First, she thought about the Mankanshokus’. They were probably worried sick, not knowing where she was. Ryuko tries to think of the last thing she said to them but she couldn’t remember.

 _‘If I ever do get back home, I’m probably gonna have a hard time explaining to them about what happened to the house.’_ Ryuko thought to herself.

Ryuko looks down at her new shoes and then she traces her finger along the left bladed heel until she feels a sting. Ryuko checks her finger, her suspicions were confirmed; there was a cut, lucky it wasn’t deep, but there was a small trace of blood.

_‘Damn these are sharp.’_

When Ryuko went back to the bento box, she saw that it was half empty now. ‘Probably should save some for now. We still got a long way to go.’ But before Ryuko put the lid back on, she noticed a piece of paper taped under the lid. She takes the paper and it read.

“Good Luck today Ryuko. -Mom”

Ryuko smiled at this but then her mind jumps on the subject of moms and she thought about the Wicked Witch of the West. _‘That face...’_ Ryuko thought. _‘And that voice...’_ she then realizes that a tear went down her cheek, she quickly wipes it off and blinks the tears away. Ryuko ties up the box with the twine and just sits still there for a moment. _‘Why do I keep thinking this?! They are not the same person. They are not the same person!’_

_“(Ooh, no, no, no)~”_

Ryuko blinks. “Mako?”

“M’Yeah?” Mako answered from behind.

“Did you hear some- God damn it, Mako!”

“What?”

“I told you not to eat too many!” Ryuko said in annoyance.

At least six stalks of corn were now picked clean with several ears on the floor.

“Sorry, I didn’t know when to stop,” Mako said smiling.

Ryuko sighed.

_“(Ooh, no, no, no)~”_

“What was that?” Mako asked.

“I think it’s someone... singing?” Ryuko said. “Come on.”

They walked along a wall of corn stalks till they reached the fork in the road but they saw no one. There were more corn stalks and a scarecrow tied to a pole among the corn.

“Huh? I know I heard someone. You heard it two right Mako?”

“Yeah it was like ‘Oh nonono~’”

_“(Ooh, no, no, no)~”_

Ryuko and Mako flinched at that. They turned their heads to find the source.

“Okay! Who’s there?!”

“I bet it was him!” Mako points to the scarecrow.

The scarecrow had a face made of tanned burlap with a dark brown nose, a small stitched smile, and two gray colored buttons for eyes. He had a small black pointed hat and mid-length dark green fabric under the hat that meant to look like hair. He wore a medium forest green colored long sleeve shirt, greyish-white gloves for hands, a pair of dark brown paints, and black boots. He had straw sticking out in various places and he was strung to a poll with both his hands pointing left and right.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “Mako, that’s a scarecrow and they can’t sing.”

Then the scarecrow’s blank expression changed into a smirk as he started singing.

_“A tornado flew around my room before you came_   
_Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn’t rain in_   
_Southern California, much like Arizona_   
_My eyes don’t shed tears, but, boy, they bawl~_

_When I’m thinkin’ ‘bout you (Ooh, no, no, no)_   
_I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you (You know, know, know)_   
_I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you_   
_Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?~”_

Ryuko gave a surprised look. “What the hell?” She walks up to the scarecrow.

“Whoa, I was right,” Mako said, following Ryuko.

The scarecrow chuckled. “I’m- ha- I’m sorry. The look on your faces- haha- I couldn’t help it.” He clears his throat. “I’m sorry it’s just I’m not usually easy at scaring.”

“You mean you don’t scare people?” Ryuko asked. “But you’re a talking scarecrow, how do you not freak people out? And how can talk anyway?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t got a brain.” The scarecrow answered. “I only have straw in here, see.” He lifts his ‘hair’ to show the yellow straw sticking out.

“But how can you talk if you don’t have a brain?” Mako asked.

“I don’t know but some people often talk without thinking first, right?” Scarecrow said.

“I guess that’s true. Well, its- Um... Nice to meet you, I’m Ryuko.”

“And I’m Mako!” she said. “How do you do?”

“You can call me Scarecrow and I’m not doing so good,”

“Why?” Ryuko asked.

“Well I’ve been tied to this poll for a long time and it’s a pain,”

“Can’t you get yourself down?” Ryuko asked.

“I would but both my arms and my stomach are tied and... I can’t...” he tried to move with no success.

“Here let me help,” Ryuko suggested.

When Ryuko saw the back of the poll, she noticed a bamboo sword tied to the poll with the same rope used to wrap around the scarecrows stomach. ‘How long has this been here?’ Ryuko thought. Then she untied the ropes, setting the scarecrow and the bamboo sword free. As he fell, some of the scarecrow’s straw fell out of his chest and Ryuko came from behind with the bamboo sword in her hands.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Mako asked.

“Does that hurt?” Ryuko asked.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I just stuff the straw back in and I’m good to go.” Scarecrow said. He stands up. “It’s so good to free.” And then he trips.

“Are you alright?” Ryuko asked.

“Did I scare you that time?” Scarecrow asked.

“No,” Ryuko answered.

“I didn’t scare you?” Scarecrow asked again.

“No and, just to be honest, I’ve seen all kind of scary shit today and you’d probably be like #4,” Ryuko answered honestly.

“What about you?” Scarecrow asked Mako.

“Nope sorry,” Mako said.

“Ugh...”

“Why do you wanna to scare people?” Mako asked.

“You mean aside the fact that it’s the one job that a scarecrow like me has. Because I really don’t have anything else going for me and I never will without any brains.”

“What would you do if you had a brain?” Ryuko asked.

“I’m not sure. Definitely more than standing around here doing nothing.” Scarecrow than noticed the bamboo sword. “Where did you get that?” He asked.

“It was tied to the poll with you,” Ryuko answered. “You can have it if you want.” She handed him the bamboo sword. “I think it’s yours anyway.”

Scarecrow takes the sword and stands. “Thank you Ryuko.” He gripped the handle of the sword.

“You’re welcome. Now we really need to get going. Come on Mako.” She takes Mako’s hand.

“What?” Scarecrow asked. “Wait where are you going?”

“We’re going to the Emerald City,” Ryuko said.

“What for?” He asked.

“We are going to see the Witch of Oz and ask her to take us back to Japan,” Mako said.

“What’s Japan?” Scarecrow asked.

“It’s where we live,” Ryuko answered.

“Hey, do you think if I went to see the Witch of Oz she could give me some brains?” Scarecrow asked.

“I’m not sure about tha-.” Ryuko said.

“Hey, you wanna see the Witch of Oz too, why don’t you come with us,” Mako interjected.

“What?!” Ryuko shouted.

“Are you serious?” Scarecrow asked.

“Abso-” Mako attempted to say but was cut off by Ryuko covering her mouth.

Ryuko gave a false smile. “Will you excuse us?” and she walked a short distance away with Mako. “What the hell are you doing?” Ryuko whispered angrily. “Why did you invite him with us?”

“Because... we can’t just leave him here and it looks like he wanted to ask the Witch for a brain,” Mako said.

“Don’t you remember what Aikuro said? He said the Witch of Oz will only grant wishes to those who she feels ‘deserves them’. I’m just not sure if the witch will be too generous to a living, brainless scarecrow who can’t scare.”

“Either she will or she won’t I don’t know. But I definitely know we will never know if we don’t try.” Mako said.

“I just don’t know Mako,”

“Guys,” Scarecrow said and the girls turn to face him. “I may not offer much on your journey but I want you to know that I won’t be much trouble either. I won’t try to take charge because I can’t think and I won’t slow you down because I don’t need to eat or sleep. I want to see if the witch will grant my wish for a brain, so please let me join you.” He then bows to show respect.

“Ryuko?” Mako pleaded.

Ryuko looked to Mako, who gave her the pleading puppy face and it proved to be a little too much for Ryuko.

“Ok! Enough,” Ryuko said. “Scarecrow, you’re coming with us.”

“YES!” Scarecrow exclaimed. “Thank you Ryuko and Mako. We are off to the Emerald City!” he nearly tripped over again.

“Wait, Scarecrow. Take it easy.” Ryuko said, grabbing him by the arm. “Let’s not get too excited already.”

“Right, got it,” Scarecrow said.

“Yay were off to see the witch of Oz!” Mako said jumping. Then she linked her arm with Ryuko’s, completing the arm chain of the trio.

_“When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to?_

_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?~_

_I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) In the middle of the night, I’ve been running, running, running_   
_(Oz) And I’m on my way (I’m on my way) to Oz (I’m on my way)~”_


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuko, Mako, and now Scarecrow had made their way through the cornfields to a forest of apple trees. The dog girl looked for fresh apples that fell off the branches and eventually she walked a little further into the grove... when...

“AHHHH!”

“Mako!” Ryuko exclaimed as she ran with Scarecrow following.

They found Mako against a tree, cowering.

“Mako, what’s wrong?” Ryuko asked.

“There’s a man with an ax over there,” Mako answered pointing to the other side of the tree.

Ryuko looked over and saw... a metal man? It was leaning against a tree frozen in a walking stands. It looked like a young man, but its body was covered in light blue metal, it had keyboards on both of its forearms, and in his left hand was a light blue ax. Ryuko took a cautious step forward to take a closer look. The eyes were frozen, it had lenses that made it look like it was wearing glasses and it wasn’t breathing. Ryuko then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his back like a receipt from a machine.

She rips the paper off and reads aloud. “System Freeze; Press Restart button located on the back of... of...? I can’t read the rest, it’s faded.” She looks on the back of the metal man and sees an inscription. “T. I. N.?”

“T-I-N” Scarecrow repeated. “What does that mean?”

Ryuko would have answered but she just spotted an ‘on’ button on the back of the metal man’s neck.

“Looks right to me,” Ryuko said. “Here goes nothing.” She presses the button.

Suddenly the metal man’s body began to shake and spark to life. The trio stepped back as the metal man started to stand. It shook its head and the eyes glowed with green led lights.

“Do-do-do...” he pounds once against the side of his head. “Ugh... I thought that would never end.” After stretching out the creaking joints in his body, he turned his attention to the trio and cleared his throat. “Greetings, I am a Technological Information Networker or TIN for short. Now then, which one of you pressed my button?”

Mako pointed to Ryuko and answered. “She did.”

The Tinman gives a short bow to Ryuko. “I thank you, my lady...?”

“Ryuko,” She said and then asked. “What are doing out here?”

“Well about...” He started typing on his left arm. “1 year, 45 days, 15 hours, and 37 minutes ago, I was sent by the Wicked Witch of the West to gather data on the whereabouts of the witch of the easts’ from the munchkins in their city...”

“Wait!” Ryuko shouted. “You were sent by the witch of the west? Do you work for her?!”

“Unfortunately, yes, but I can assure you that my employment with her was nonintentional.” TIN said.

“What do you mean?” Ryuko asked.

_“Damaged (damaged) damaged (damaged)_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged (damaged) so damaged (so damaged)_

_And you can blame the one before~”_ TIN sang.

Then TIN began to tell his sad tale.

* * *

 

TIN’s P.O.V.

“A long time ago, I was once a human. Not just any human, I was a high school student, senior year, with the highest grades and a promising future in the field of technological science. I also had a partner named Shirō Iori and he shared in the same amount of appreciation of science as I did. We had plans for a future together in our work and in our lives.

One day, Shirō and I took a pickup truck to visit a college for after graduation but as we traveled on the open road, a terrible storm came over us and the strong winds picked up our truck off the ground and into the air. I thought we were going to die up there and if not up there then the fall back to the ground would have surely killed us. Sure enough, the truck fell but instead of falling to our deaths, our truck was caught in the air by a magical red thread and moved gently back to the ground... in the center of the wicked witch’s castle courtyard.

She took Shirō and myself as prisoners for trespassing into her land. For three days, we were locked in a dungeon, contemplating our dilemma until she eventually came to visit us. She asked us basic questions at first.

“Who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you in Oz? Who sent you to the west?”

We answered as best we could and we explained ourselves as data researchers. That’s when she became interested.

“If I let you out of your cages, would you be willing to work for me?”

We didn’t need too much information to figure out her evil intentions, so we refused, telling her that ‘it didn’t feel right to work for her’, and she walked away. That night Shirō and I had managed to find a way to escape from our cells and we ran for the bridge before it was raised, Shirō had managed to reach the other side but I didn’t make it. Before I could cross, the wicked witch, (watching from her tower) used her magic to transform me into this tin thing you see before you. I was forced to lie on the floor motionless and watch as Shirō ran through the silver forest. That was the last thing I saw before I was turned off and everything went dark.

When I was on again, I was brought before the witch once more, this time in her office. The witch explained that by turning me into this ‘TIN MAN’ I could gather all the data I wanted and work for her without those ‘silly human emotions’ getting in the way. If I had any feelings at the time, I would have rebelled against her, but I didn’t, so I wouldn’t and so I agreed to work for her. I was sent back to my cell but this time she gave me books to read. The books were filled with knowledge about Oz; History, Inhabitants, Political status, Locations, etc. It took me three days to go through every book and learn all I needed to know about Oz. It took me such a short time because as a Tin Man I didn’t need to eat, sleep, or any normal requirements that humans need.

After those three days, having processed all the data I needed about Oz, the wicked witch gave me my only assignment. She wanted me to find the hiding place of the witch of the east. At the time, I thought it seemed the most logical that the munchkin city would be the first place to look since I have read that the witch of the east has a tendency of tormenting the weak and helpless. One of the witch’s guards gave me an ax to defend myself with for the journey but at some point, as I was walking on the yellow brick road, it began to rain. I tried to take cover in the apple trees, but the water had already seeped into my system and suddenly everything went black again.

* * *

 

“I was trapped in my own body as the world changed around me, waiting in my mind as time went on. Until I was awakened again by you, Ryuko, and for that, I am in your debt.” TIN said.

All four of them were now standing on the yellow brick road and after TIN was finished, Ryuko and Scarecrow were stunned and Mako looked like she was about to cry.

“Damn that witch.” Ryuko chided.

“THAT’S SO SAD!” Mako wailed. “THAT MEAN OLD WITCH STOLE YOUR HEART AND TURNED YOU INTO A ROBOT!” The tears flowed from her eyes.

“Is it really so sad?” TIN asked flatly. “Without my heart, it’s hard to tell anymore.”

“Yeah, it is!” Ryuko said. “Listen, you don’t have to look for the witch of the east anymore. I killed her... by accident.”

“You what?” TIN asked. He started typing away on his arm. “But how could an ordinary human accomplish such a feat?”

“Me and Ryuko dropped a house on her.” Mako intervened.

Tin paused in his movement and stared at Mako for a moment.

“Is that a euphemism I’m not familiar with?” TIN asked Ryuko.

“No, we really did drop a house on her after we were falling from the sky,” Ryuko answered. “West found out about it and now she’s after me because I have the red scissor shoes. That’s why we are going to the Emerald City to ask the witch of Oz to take me and Mako back to Japan.”

“Japan? That’s where I am from and... Shirō too. And what are you traveling for Scarecrow?”

“I’m going to ask for some brains.”

“Interesting... Well, seeing as how my objective for the witch of the east is no longer attainable, may I accompany you to Oz?”

Ryuko was taken aback by the question. “Um...? I’m not saying no... but why?”

“I have researched about the witch of Oz and that she grants wishes. I was just thinking perhaps I could ask her to give me a heart.” TIN said. “Though the mind is important for gathering data, without a heart, there is no passion and I long for feeling again. So, if you please, may I join you?”

There was silence for a moment.

“You realize it will be dangerous?” Ryuko asked.

“I am perfectly aware of that, but I am without fear.” TIN replied.

“And, to be honest, I’m not even sure if the witch of Oz will grant our wishes,” Ryuko said, doubt in her voice.

“Ryuko don’t say that.” Scarecrow pleaded softly.

“She has to grant our wishes!” Mako said. “We’ve gone this far already.”

Suddenly a wicked laughter broke through the air. The group looked ahead of the road and saw her; the wicked witch of the west.

“You think you’ve gone far, you have only just begun.” The witch said. “Ryuko dear, I would like a word with you if you wouldn’t mind.” She walked towards them.

Before she got close though, Scarecrow and TIN stood in the witch’s way.

“Stay back.” Scarecrow said, drawing his bamboo sword.

“We won’t let you harm her.” TIN said as he held his ax.

“Guys no!” Ryuko pleaded.

The witch chuckled at the display. “Goodness me, Ryuko, it seems you’ve become very popular since we last seen each other. And as for you gentlemen, you’re making a very big mistake following her.”

“That is for us to decide.” TIN added.

The witch hummed. “You seem a little familiar, do I know you?”

“You’re the one who turned me into this thing!” TIN shouted. He about to strike the witch with his ax when a red thread appeared out of nowhere, wrapped around TIN and Scarecrow, binding them together, and they fell to the ground. TIN and Scarecrow struggled against their binds.

“Oh yes, I remember you now. I’m a little embarrassed to admit that I had completely forgotten I even had you.” The witch said casually. “When you didn’t report back to me I had assumed you were destroyed. Ah well.” She put a hand up her sleeve and drew out another large sewing needle.

“No!” Ryuko shouted. “Leave them alone!” standing between the witch and her fallen friends.

“Ryuko!” Mako shouted.

“Oh... alright, for now at least.” The witch said, slipping the needle back into her sleeve. “I’m here for you anyway. I wanted to let you know that I am willing to let bygones be bygones.”

“You-... You mean about Hōōmaru?” Ryuko asked in surprise.

“Yes, I realize now that I might have been a little... rash earlier but after returning to my castle in the west, I realized that you’ve actually done me a great favor by killing Hōōmaru.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You see, a long time ago, I sent Hōōmaru to collect the red scissor shoes for me from the old wizard of the south, who had died, but I’m afraid that once she had them, the power of the shoes went straight to her head and she kept them for herself. I tried to get them back but was unable to even get near her because of the magic of the shoes. I’ve sent many, including Tin Man to get the shoes but they didn’t have any better luck than I did. And then, earlier today, I received word that the witch of the east was dead because a girl fell from the sky and dropped a house on her. I thought it was impossible and yet there you were, house and all. And I also realized that, even though I couldn’t get Hōōmaru to listen to reason, perhaps I could get you t-”

“Yeah, I’m going to stop you right there.” Ryuko interjected. “I may not get what’s so damn special about these shoes, but I know you just wanna use them to hurt others, just like you did to TIN and everyone else. Well, guess what, I’m not giving you the shoes either, no matter what you say!”

“Even if I offer you a way back home?” the witch asked.

Ryuko looked at the witch quizzically.

“Ryuko! Don’t listen to her!” Mako shouted.

“Stay out of this!” The witch demanded Mako before looking back at Ryuko. “Listen to me Ryuko,” the witch spoke softly. “I’m offering a onetime deal. Now, you can go on your little adventure and just hope against hope that the very particular witch of Oz will see any of you as worthy of having your wishes granted... but if she doesn’t, you will be stuck here in Oz always having to look over your shoulders because you’ll never know who or what might come after the shoes. Or you can save yourself the trouble and let me take you and your dog back to your home myself. I will have the power to do so and all you have to do to make it happen is to give me the scissor shoes.”

Ryuko didn’t want to admit it but the offer was tempting. She tried to fight it though.

“I-... I can’t. I can’t just leave Oz like this.” Ryuko argued. “The people-”

“Oh, if you’re worried about these people I can fix that too.” The witch interjected. “When you get back home, I’ll make it so you’ll have no memory of this place or the people you’ve met. You’ll never have to worry about Oz or what becomes of it, and besides, why should you care about what happens. This is not your world, and these are not your people, so why bother? So, what do you say my dear?” the witch stuck out her hand to Ryuko. “Do we have a deal?”

Ryuko’s resolve was beginning to falter as she looked at the witch’s hand. ‘Maybe she’s right. Maybe I should...’ Ryuko thought to herself.

“NO!” Mako shouted as she raised her arms in an ‘X’ shape. The Alleluia choir could be heard, and a soft light illuminated her. She started making random gestures again as she talked. “Don’t be tempted by the witch, Ryuko! You shouldn’t abandon Oz like this and you can’t forget about our friends. Because forgetting about the friends you make is like forgetting a part of yourself! And so what if this isn’t your world, this world really needs help even though it probably didn’t even ask! Yes, this world needs our help. So, fight it Ryuko! Fight from the witch’s words to save the world!” the light disappeared again.

“What was the hell that?” Scarecrow asked.

“I’m not sure.” TIN answered.

Ryuko stepped away from the witch. “Mako is right! I’m not falling for any of your bullshit and I’m not gonna let you take these shoes from me. EVER!”

The witch said nothing at first but her eye twitched before she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“Well, you clearly know what you’re doing. Taking advice from a dog-girl.” The witch said. She turned her back on them and walked a short distance away. The witch then snapped her fingers and the thread that tied the scarecrow and tin man together disappeared, setting them free. “I had hoped that you would have been smarter than this Ryuko, but I can see now that I’ll have to use more... persuasive matters to get the shoes.” She turned to face them again. “I just want you to remember that after you and your friend are turned down by the witch of Oz that I gave you a chance and you just threw it away.”

Suddenly the witch was enveloped by a ball of rainbow-colored light and she disappeared. When the witch was gone, Ryuko fell to her knees as the weight of the situation began to sink in.

“Ryuko!” Mako, Tin, and Scarecrow shouted as they ran to her aid.

The men helped Ryuko back on her feet.

“I’m fine guys. I’m fine.”

“That was very brave you. Standing up for us.” Scarecrow said.

“I can’t let her get to me now or the shoes.” Ryuko said as she finally found the strength to stand. “And... I’m starting to think that maybe you guys shouldn’t follow me and Mako.”

“What? Why!” Scarecrow and TIN said at the same time.

“Because the witch we’ll probably kill you if you stay and I wouldn’t know what to do if she did.”

“Ryuko, I’m not afraid of her and I don’t care what she does. I’ll see that you’ll get to the Emerald City whether I get a brain or not.”

“And I’ll see that you get to the witch of Oz whether I’ll get a heart or not. I’ve dealt with the witch of the West’s magic already, so I am not afraid of her.”

“Friends stick together Ryuko,” Mako added, giving Ryuko a hug from behind. “You’ve helped them so let them help you.”

“We know the risk, but we still want to help.” TIN said. “Don’t turn us away.”

Ryuko smiled. “Thank you... all of you. If you want to come with me and Mako to the Emerald City, you can.”

“To Oz then?” Scarecrow asked.

“To Oz,” TIN said.

“To Oz!” Mako shouted.

They started singing.

_“All that imprides of ruin,_   
_It’s in our design so human._   
_How do the young survive? (How do the young survive?)_   
_We’re never satisfied, (We’re never satisfied)_   
_Any wish I could listen.~_

_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to?_   
_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?~_

_I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) In the middle of the night, I’ll be running, running, running_   
_(Oz) And I’m on my way (I’m on my way) to Oz (I’m on my way)~”_

They all linked in arms and starting their walk down the yellow brick road to the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

The four friends continued their way through the dark forest where wild plants grew over the yellow brick road and Mako was shaking at the strange noises. When an owl hooted, the dog girl tightened her hold on Ryuko’s arm.

“This place is creepy Ryuko,” Mako said.

“And it goes on forever.” Ryuko said, “Anyone got any idea on how much longer this forest is.”

Tin immediately starts typing away on his arm. “According to the data, at our current pace, we will reach the Emerald City in... 55 minutes and 37 seconds.”

“That sounds like a lot,” Scarecrow said.

“Uh, how can you tell? Where’s the screen?” Ryuko asked.

“You cannot see it.” TIN answered as he continued typing, “But the screen is linked directly to the lens of my glasses so that only I can see what I’m typing.”

“Pretty smart,” Ryuko said under her breath.

“Thank you,” TIN said rather proudly.

“But seriously its gonna take a frickin’ hour to get out of this forest?” Ryuko asked.

“I said 55 minutes.” TIN said.

“Nope; hour” Ryuko argued. “Cause I gotta sit down.”

“Oh,” TIN said.

“Yeah me too,” Mako said.

Ryuko took a seat on a log at the side of the road and Mako soon joined her along with the others.

“These shoes may magical but they’re killing my feet,” Ryuko said, trying to untie the shoe strap. When the shoe came off her left foot, Ryuko started rubbing the pain away.

“Uh Ryuko, are sure it’s safe to take off your shoes?” Mako asked.

“I think we’ll be okay for now Mako. The witch isn’t here, and I doubt any animal in this forest is interested in stealing shoes.”

“Ryuko is right Mako.” TIN said.

“Thanks, TIN.”

“Worst case scenario, you and Ryuko end up eaten by some wild animal while Scarecrow and myself will be torn to pieces.” TIN stated.

Mako yipped at the thought and wrapped her arms around Ryuko.

“Thanks, TIN,” Ryuko repeated with a hint of anger in her voice.

“You’re welcome,” TIN said.

“Mako it’s okay. We are not gonna get eaten,” Ryuko said petting the top of Mako’s hood. “TIN was just kidding.”

“Yeah no animals gonna tear me apart,” Scarecrow said.

Mako just stayed there for a moment, really liking the petting until a certain scent caught her attention. The dog girl sniffed the air. “Mmm... I smell something good.” She got on the floor on all fours and sniffed the ground. She crawled along the road and soon found a piece of swiss cheese on the ground.

“Mako what are you doing?” Ryuko asked.

“Ooo swiss cheese,” Mako said. She picked up the piece of cheese and ate it. When she looked back at the ground there was a trail of swiss cheese crumbs on the road. “More cheese.” She followed the trail along the road, “Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese.”

“Mako! Where are you going?” Ryuko said getting up from the log.

“Course I don’t know but she shouldn’t be wandering off like that,” Scarecrow said.

“No, she shouldn’t.” TIN said.

“Mako” Scarecrow called out following the dog-girl.

“Mako!” Ryuko called out as well.

Ryuko didn’t even bother putting the left scissor shoe back on as she followed behind and TIN followed her. When they finally caught up to Mako, they found her sitting on a pile of leaves eating a big piece of swiss cheese.

“Ugh, Mako...” Ryuko said hopping on one foot to Mako. “You shouldn’t just go wandering off like tha...-” Ryuko trailed off mid-sentence when she saw the cheese. “Where did you get that?” she asked.

“M’I followed this m’awesome trail of... cheese to this one... sitting on all these leaves,” Mako said between bites.

“Cheese in a forest? Does that sound right?” Scarecrow asked as walked to Ryuko and Mako.

“No, so how did it get here?” Ryuko wondered.

“Unless...” TIN said looking at the screen in his lens and then he ran to the others. “Guys it’s a-”

SNAP

Suddenly the four were caught in a huge net and then they were suspended in the air.

“...A trap.” TIN finished.

They struggled in the net but it was impossible to move around.

“Ow get your foot out of my face,” Ryuko shouted.

“Only if TIN lets go of my hand!” Scarecrow shouted back.

“I’m not holding your hand.” TIN complained.

“Oh sorry, I thought you were Ryuko,” Mako said.

“Wait... where’s my shoe?!” Ryuko shouted. She used her peripheral vision to locate her missing shoe and she found it... lying on the brick road beneath her. “Oh, son of a bitch!” she shouted.

“Ok, no one panic. I can get us out with my ax.” TIN said.

“You mean that one there?” Mako asked pointing to TIN’s ax on the ground.

“Yes... that one.” TIN answered in annoyances. “Damn”

Suddenly an obnoxious laugh filled the air. The four looked to the trees, they saw a hooded figure appear from the forest and walk onto the yellow brick road. The stranger was short, wearing a dark blue hood and cloak. Then the hood was lifted to reveal a short girl with black hair worn in a bulbous hairdo with spiky bangs and red eyes. It was co-mayor of the Munchkin City, Maiko. She was wearing a slim black dress under her cloak along with her Mary Jane shoes.

“What the hell?! Maiko what are you doing here?” Ryuko asked.

But Maiko ignored Ryuko, she simply walked to the discarded scissor heel on the floor and picked it up.

“Who’s Maiko?” Scarecrow asked.

“She’s the co-mayor of Munchkin city,” Mako answered.

“Hey, Maiko, put the shoe down and help us out,” Ryuko said, sticking her hand out of the net.

Maiko moved away from Ryuko’s hand and started giggling. “You shouldn’t have been so careless Hero Ryuko... or should I say, Ryuko Mankanshoku! I’ve waited ages for this opportunity!”

“But Maiko...” Mako pleaded.

“You fell for my brilliant trap and I already have one of the shoes in my possession. Now I just need the other one.” Maiko then grabs the ax off the floor. “This should help nicely.”

“Maiko what are doing?!” Mako asked.

“Ugh, do I need to spell it out for you. I’m taking the shoes from you.” Maiko answered. “So I can give them to the witch of the west so she’ll give me what I want.”

“Why would you do that?!” Ryuko shouted.

“Yeah, you’re the cute co-mayor of Munchkin city. What more could you want?” Mako asked.

“What more could I want? Easy, I want that idiot Mataro dead so then I can be THE mayor of Munchkin city.” Maiko said. “I’ve been sharing the title ‘co-mayor’ with that narcissistic dope for far too long. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a munchkin to be taken seriously even when they have a title? But even then, with a title like ‘co-mayor’? I mean what kind of dumb-ass nonsense is that anyway.”

“It does seem rather nonsensical.” TIN added.

“Exactly!” Maiko shouted.

“So you think the witch is just gonna kill someone for you just to get the shoes?” Scarecrow asked.

“I can’t think of a reason why not,” Maiko said.

“What the hell Maiko?! I saved your town, why would you do this to us?!” Ryuko shouted.

“Oh, it’s nothing personal Ryuko.” Maiko said. “and don’t get me wrong. I am grateful that you saved me and my city from that tyrant but you must understand... I’m really selfish.” She smiled. “But enough of that, let’s cut that other shoe off. Now, where is it?” she circled around the net looking for Ryuko’s right foot.

“ROAR”

Everyone turned their heads to find the source of the sound. Scarecrow was the first to spot it.

“There!” he shouted.

The rest looked in the direction and they saw the beast crouching on a large rock, overlooking the group. Then the beast stood up on its two feet and the group could see its appearance. It was a large, muscular half-naked man, with a darker-toned complexion and a wild blonde mane of hair. His eyebrows were noticeably thick, he had a black animal nose, tufted animal ears, and he was only wearing a pair of torn cargo brown shorts. He also had thick iron shackles-like bracelets around each of his wrist, with the chain broken away. The lion-man growled and stared down at the munchkin with his grey eyes.

Maiko shook in fear. “Ni-nice kitty, good kit-kitty.”

The lion-man roared again and then sang...

_“I can’t be tamed_   
_I can’t be tamed_   
_I can’t be blamed_   
_I can’t can’t be... TAMED!~”_

And then he leaped from the large rock onto the road.

“Don’t run.” TIN whispered. “Whatever you do, don’t run.”

Maiko didn’t listen instead she screamed, threw the shoe and ax into the air, and ran in the opposite direction. Seeing her run, the lion-man got on all fours and started chasing her. As the lion-man went after the munchkin, he bumps into the net causing it to spin with the captured four still inside. In spite of the spinning, TIN kept his eyes on his ax and Ryuko’s shoe as they fell back down, he carefully calculated the right time to catch and... the scarecrow ends up catching the ax and shoe.

“Scarecrow, wait-!” TIN tried to warn.

With no thought of the consequences, the scarecrow cuts the rope and the net falls to the ground.

“OW!” Everyone shouted.

“Sorry everyone,” Scarecrow said. “Oh, here’s your shoe Ryuko.” He offered.

“Thanks, Scarecrow,” Ryuko said. She takes the shoe and quickly straps it back on her foot. “Guess you were right Mako. I should never take these off.” Ryuko got back on her feet.

“It is surprising though...” TIN said. “A munchkin working for a witch? It doesn’t seem very likely.” TIN got to his feet and helped the Scarecrow back up.

“Yeah, good thing something bigger and scarier came by and saved us,” Mako said.

“What was that anyway?” Ryuko asked. “It looked a guy cosplaying as a lion?”

“I think that was a lion?” Mako said.

“Whatever it was... it’s coming back!” Scarecrow shouted.

The others looked in the direction and the beast was there with Maiko’s cloak in his teeth. He spits out the cloth and charges for the group. Mako screamed but Ryuko closed her friend’s mouth and pulled her behind a tree for safety. TIN held up his ax and Scarecrow had his bamboo sword.

“No one move.” TIN stated.

“Are you crazy?! Get out of the way!!” Ryuko shouted.

“No. No matter how scared you are, you must never run from a charging lion, and do not turn your back to it either.” TIN said. “Ryuko and Mako are safe where they are but we have to keep the lion away from them.”

“And by we, you mean ‘us’?” Scarecrow said, with uneasiness.

“Yes” TIN answered.

The lion continued his charge but he stops in front of TIN and Scarecrow. Ryuko and Mako watch the scene from behind a tree as the lion-man stands on his feet again and the two ‘men’ realize just how gigantic this beast was.

The lion-man snarled then held his fist in the air. “Put down your weapons and fight like real men.” He snarled.

“Well the problem with that is... we’re not exactly ‘real men’,” TIN explained, his voice shaking. “Ri-Right Scarecrow.”

“Yeah-yeah. I’m made of straw... he’s made of tin... so how would that work?” Scarecrow said.

“Ha, spare me your excuses.” The Lion-man boasted. “The evidence is clear, you hide behind your weapons because you lack any kind of strength. You two are a disgrace!”

“They are so not!” Mako shouted.

The lion-man nearly jumped when he saw the dog-girl standing right next to him and shouting.

“Mako!” Ryuko shouted.

But Mako didn’t react, she stood her ground. “Scarecrow and TIN are not a disgrace! They’re every bit as brave as any man when facing danger. You’re the one whose disgracing himself here.” Mako stated.

“And what makes you say that, mutt.” The lion-man said intimidatingly.

“You’re the bully picking on people smaller than you. Scaring and then eating that little munchkin was not okay. Why don’t you go and pick on someone your own size, you jerk!”

The lion-man snarled at Mako and that finally got the dog girl shaking.

“Just so you know... I’m much smaller than you. Epp!” Mako then ran back for the trees.

“No! you mustn’t turn your back on him!” TIN shouted.

“Mako!” Ryuko shouted, running to save Mako.

The lion-man was about to grab Mako when Ryuko jumped in front and punched the lion-man right on his left cheek. The lion-man fell over on his back, Scarecrow and TIN jumped out of the way of the lion’s fall and joined Ryuko and Mako.

“Are you alright Mako?” Ryuko asked, not taking her eyes off the lion-man.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Mako answered standing behind Ryuko, TIN, and Scarecrow.

The lion sat up again and his face was filled with fear.

“Please don’t hit me again! I didn’t hurt the girl!” The lion-man pleaded.

“But you tried to,” Ryuko said in accusation. “It’s one thing when you were harassing Scarecrow and TIN but then tried to claw at Mako and ate that little bitch, Maiko.”

“Ate her? No, I didn’t eat anybody...” The lion-man said with tears in his eyes.

“Then why did you have her cloak in your teeth?” TIN asked.

“Because she threw her cloak over my face and then everything went dark. And I’m... I’m Scared Of The DARK!” The lion-man wailed at the last word. The lion-man whimpered, he cried, he grabbed his tail and curled into fetal position.

“The hell?” Ryuko asked astonished by what she’s seeing. “Why are you so scared all the sudden?”

“Because I’m always scared.” The lion-man answered. “Is my face bleeding?”

“No of course not,” Ryuko answered. “Jes’ I didn’t hit you that hard. You’re nothing but a big coward, aren’t you?”

“I am, I really am a big coward. That’s why all the other creatures in the forest call me the ‘Cowardly Lion’.”

“Cowardly Lion?” Ryuko repeated.

“Ye–Yes and its true.” He stammered. “I have no courage at all. I’ve always been a disgrace to my species, even as a cub I was a coward.”

“Aw man,” Ryuko said. “That sucks. But that’s no excuse for harassing my friends.”

“I was just trying to scare you away with intimidation.” The Lion-man said. He got back on his feet but didn’t let go of his tail. “My life has been unbearable ever since I was blown away and landed in this forest.”

The four friends looked at him questioningly.

“Blown away?” Ryuko asked. “What the hell do you mean?”

Cowardly Lion took a deep breath and then explained.

* * *

 

**Cowardly Lion’s P.O.V.**

“I used to live with my mother and father in a circus. I grew up in the circus, learning how to jump through hoops and roar on command. The ringmaster used a whip on me and my family, they would put shackles around our paws every night so we wouldn’t claw at each other, and I lived in fear every day because of it. When I got my mane, the circus clowns wrapped a red cloth ribbon around my tail as a gag.

Then one day a tornado blew over the circus and they tried to tie down all the animal carts but they didn’t get to my cage in time. I already had my shackles on but they forgot to anchor my cage to the ground. I was picked up by the tornado and swirled through the air in my cage. I don’t know how long I was up there but it didn’t matter to me at the time, I was so afraid. Then I could feel the cage falling from the air and I thought I was going to die.

But then suddenly I felt a strange tingling feeling, starting from my tail and travel up my body. I opened my eyes to see my whole body turn red and glowing. I could feel my body changing; my bones twisting and reshaping themselves, a cold chill as if all my fur was gone, and my muzzle shrinking. Then everything stopped and there was a loud popping sound. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the dark forest and my cage was destroyed, but I wasn’t hurt at all. But I didn’t recognize my own paws anymore because they had been turned into hands and feet. I looked at myself and saw that I now had a human body. The only ‘lion’ part of me left was my tail, ears, and nose. Another odd thing was that I was suddenly wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts.

I wandered through the forest more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life. For weeks, I was in the forest, barely sleeping and having trouble feeding myself at first but somehow, I managed to keep myself from starving. Also learning how my new body worked and tried to scare anything away with my roaring. Then you guys came along and when I saw the munchkin catch you in that net, I thought I’d scare her away before she tried to hurt you. And then I would scare all of you away.

* * *

 

“But I didn’t expect you to stand around and I panicked.”

Mako looked at Cowardly lion in amazement. “Ooo” Mako said. “That sounds like what happened to me.”

“Rea-Really?” Cowardly Lion replied.

“Yeah. Before we landed in Oz I was just a little pug puppy but then I turned into a girl.” Mako said. “I guess what I’m saying is I know how scary it was turning from animal to human.” She then taps Ryuko’s shoulder. “Hey Ryuko, don’t you think the witch of Oz can help him too?”

“ _What?_ ” Ryuko said.

“The witch of Oz?” Cowardly lion asked.

“Yeah we’re going to the Emera-” Mako was cut off by Ryuko’s hand again.

“Will you excuse us for a minute? Scarecrow, TIN, follow me.” Ryuko said, pulling Mako with her to the side, Scarecrow, and TIN following behind. They formed a huddle. “Um Mako, what are you doing?” Ryuko whispered.

“I was going to invite him to come with us,”

“Why?”

“I agree with Ryuko on this. What reason did you have in mind Mako?” TIN asked.

“I thought he could ask the witch for some courage,” Mako said.

“Ask... for courage?” Ryuko stated.

Mako nodded.

“Mako, it’s one thing to ask for a brain, a heart, and a way to Japan. But courage isn’t something you can just get?” Ryuko said with skepticism.

“Why do you have to keep doubting everything Ryuko?” Mako said. “The witch of Oz will grant our wishes, she has to.”

“Just because someone has to do something doesn’t mean they will,” Ryuko said.

“But look at him,” Mako said.

Everyone turned their heads to see the sniveling Lion-man trying to dry his eyes with the tuft of fur at the end of his tail.

“He’s so scared and all alone,” Mako said. “We can’t just leave him like this, plus he saved us from Maiko. Don’t we owe him something for that?”

“Um... She has a point.” Scarecrow said with hesitation.

Ryuko pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “TIN,” Ryuko said rather quickly enough to startle her friends. “How much further do we have to go to the Emerald City and what are the chances of us meeting anyone else on the way?” Ryuko asked.

TIN immediately starts calculating on his arms. “It’s just an hour walk out of the forest and then straight to the City, which we will be able to see in the distance once we are out. The only thing in-between the forest and the Emerald City is a field of wild poppies and chances of us meeting anyone else on the way are... 20 out of 100%.” TIN answered.

Considering TIN and Mako’s words, Ryuko stood out of the huddle and walked to the Cowardly Lion. She cleared her throat before speaking. “Cowardly Lion?”

“Ye–Yes?” Lion sniffles.

“Listen, my friends and I want to know if you would like to come with us to the Emerald City?” Ryuko said. “We’re going to see the Witch of Oz to get Scarecrow a brain...”

“And TIN a heart,” Scarecrow said.

“And Ryuko and Mako back home.” TIN said.

“And if she can do all that maybe she can give you some courage,” Mako said.

“But,” Cowardly Lion said. “Wouldn’t you feel embarrassed having a Cowardly Lion-man in your group... I–I would.”

“No way,” Ryuko said. “I don’t let what people think of my friends bother me... and besides you’d probably be better off with us than being here all by yourself.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Cowardly lion said, finally calming down.

“Yeah, plus it’ll be fun having another human-animal in the group,” Mako said grabbing one of Cowardly Lion’s large fingers.

“Human-animal? Is there a word for that?” Scarecrow asked.

“Kemonomimi” TIN stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“What does that mean?”

“It means-”

“Nononono” Ryuko cut TIN off before he could continue. “We are not getting into that. I know what it means and we don’t have that kind of time.”

“Alright alright,” TIN said. “Ryuko is right though. We should get going to the Emerald City before it gets dark.”

 _“All of my life been running,_  
 _Paying the price for living_  
 _How do the young survive?_  
 _We’re never satisfied,_  
 _Only if I could listen.~”_ Cowardly Lion sings.

_Lights go down,_

_Where will I run to?_  
 _Lights go down,_  
 _Where will I hide?~”_ TIN starts singing.

Then after everyone links arms (well Mako just held on Cowardly Lion’s finger) the group starts singing together on the yellow brick road.

_“Lights go down, (All my life)_   
_Where will I run to._   
_Lights go down, (All my life) (On my way)_   
_Where will I hide. (I’ve been running, running, running, oh)_   
_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I run to?_   
_When the lights go down in the middle of the night, where will I hide?_   
_I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) I’m on my way, I’m on my way_   
_(Oz) In the middle of the night, I’ve been running, running, running_   
_(Oz) And I’m on my way (I’m on my way) to Oz (I’m on my way)_   
_All my life, I’ve been running,_   
_Running and I’m on my way._   
_All my life, I’ve been running.~”_

They walked and sang through the forest on the yellow brick with no further trouble. Not aware however that they were still being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

In the castle of the wicked witch of the west, the witch was in her personal office watching Ryuko and her friends through her crystal ball. The witch’s office room was red with low lighting and she sat in front of a large dark-red desk with a glass ball on it and a white ceramic retro-style push button dial-desk telephone on the side.

“How ridicules,” The witch said with slight amusement. “How long will it be before you have a jester in your little group, my dear?” she chuckles. “La vie est drôle!”

Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it.

“What is it?” the witch said.

“Begging your pardon my lady,” said a male voice from the other line. “But the munchkin that you had sent for has been captured and brought to the castle at this moment.”

“Oh yes, very good. Bring her to my office at once.” The witch said.

“Yes, my lady.” The male voice said.

The witch hangs up her phone and strokes her hand over the crystal ball, causing the images inside to disappear and then she pushes the crystal ball to the right side of her desk. The door to her office opened, a man stepped forward and he was holding a sleeping Maiko under his left arm.

The man was tall, muscular, possibly in his early or late twenties. His hair was short and black apart from a bright red mohawk. He had thick eyebrows, blue eyes and he had green skin. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member’s gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark pants draped with a black belt.

“Just drop her in front of my desk Captain.” The witch said.

“Yes, my lady.” The winkie said.

He walks to the front of the witch’s desk and drops the munchkin on the floor. The fall to the ground jolted the munchkin awake.

“Ow,” Maiko shouted. She sat up and rubbed her arm. Her black dress was lightly dusted with pink glitter. When Maiko looked around saw that she was in an office room. She saw the legs of the winkie’s legs next to her and then ahead of her, sitting behind a desk was the wicked witch of the west. Maiko shirked and bowed down with her head to the ground, shaking in fear.

“You’re the co-mayor of the munchkin city, Maiko, are you not?” the witch asked.

Maiko was too scared to answer at first but then the winkie lightly kicked the munchkin with his foot.

“Answer my lady’s question.” the winkie ordered.

“Ye–Yes, I’m co-mayor Maiko, your highness,” Maiko answered.

“Good I had you brought here because I was rather curious.” The witch said. “I want to know exactly what you thought was going to happen if you had successfully stolen the red scissor shoes from Ryuko.”

Maiko’s eyes open wide and she looked up. “I–I-...”

“Please stand Maiko. And I want you to look me in the eye when you speak to me.”

Maiko stood up on her feet and then took a gulp before looking the witch in the eye.

“I–I was thinking of using the shoes as payment... for you. I was thinking I could give you the shoes if or when you would kill the other co-mayor Mataro for me.” She then smiles sheepishly.

The witch paused in thought.

“Captain, to my side.” The witch said gesturing to left.

The winkie did as he was told and stood next to the witch’s desk on the left.

“So, you believed that you could bribe me into doing your dirty work with the shoes that rightfully belong to me?” the witch asked.

“Well...- I wouldn’t say bribe, your highness. I was thinking more like-” Maiko said.

“It doesn’t matter what you think.” The witch interjected. “It was what it was; a foolish idea. If I had known that you had the shoes, I would have killed before you had time to blink.” The witch took delight in seeing the munchkin’s shoulders shaking. “But in all fairness, you did get very close to succeeding in stealing the shoes however I was rather disappointed when you failed to hold your ground against the Cowardly Lion.”

“Um... with all due respect your highness, the lion was hardly cowardly. He was furious and he would have eaten me had I not run fast enough.” Maiko said.

“Are you quite sure about that?” the witch asked.

The witch places her crystal ball forward again and strokes her hand over it. An image appears it was the lion-man whimpering, crying, grabbing his tail, and curled into fetal position. The witch stroked her hand again and the image changed.

* * *

 

_“She threw her cloak over my face then everything went dark. And I’m... I’m Scared Of The DARK!” The lion-man wailed at the last word. He went back to cowering on the ground._

* * *

 

_“I am, I really am a big coward. That’s why all the other creatures in the forest call me the ‘Cowardly Lion’.” The lion-man said, before wailing again._

* * *

 

After the fourth stroke, the crystal ball went dark then the witch moved it aside and put her hands up in a finger pyramid, an all-knowing smile on her face. Maiko’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her mouth dry, and beads of sweat went down the side of her face. The munchkin didn’t notice the long shiny red ribbon was snaking its way down to her head.

“You see Maiko,” The witch said, trying to keep Maiko’s attention. “You could have actually succeeded if you had more brains then ambitions and that is how you failed.” The ribbon was close to the munchkin’s neck.

“Please... I was wrong... Forgive me!” Maiko begged.

The witch paused before she spoke again with a frown.

“Never”

The witch snaps her fingers and the red ribbon suddenly wraps itself around Maiko’s neck. The munchkin chokes as she was being lifted into the air by the neck and then the floor beneath her began to change. A large hole opened from the floor and formed a shaft that went straight down to a bright burning glow at the bottom. Soon the ribbon loosened its grip, releasing the munchkin, Maiko screamed as she fell through the hole, and then there was loud swishing sound followed by silence. The witch snapped her fingers again and the hole was closed.

The witch hummed. “Not my best kill ever but it was still satisfying non-the less. Wouldn’t you think so Captain?” the witch asked.

“Yes,” The winkie answered. “And how efficiently done, my lady.”

“Thank you. Now if you nothing else to report, get out and return to your post.” The witch said.

“Yes, my lady.” The winkie said. “However,”

“However? What is it?” the witch asked.

“Excuse me, my lady. But it seems your daughter has left the castle the moment she delivered the munchkin to my men.” The winkie answered.

The witch smiled. “Oh, I’m perfectly aware of that. Now do as you’re told and get out.”

“Yes, my lady.” The winkie said. As he left, the witch could see the stitching of a ‘1’ on the back of his vest.

“My daughter is so eager to meet Ryuko and her friends.” The witch said to herself.

She places the crystal ball in front of her on her desk and gives it a stroke on the top. An image of the orange sky could be seen, indicating the setting sun, and a large field of poppies in various shades of pink.

“You’ve done well to evade me so far my dear Ryuko, but let’s see how well you can defend yourself against Poppi.”

* * *

 

The sky was bright orange when Ryuko and the rest of her friends made it outside the forest. The yellow brick road disappeared under the field of pink poppies and in the horizon, past the field, was the glittering Emerald City.

“Guys look! There’s the Emerald City. We did it! We’re almost there!” Ryuko shouted in excitement.

“It’s so shiny and pretty!” Mako said.

“All we have to do now is cross the poppy field and it’s just a 10-minute walk to the gate.” TIN said.

“Awesome, piece of cake,” Ryuko said.

“Piece of cake,” Mako repeated.

“Man, you guys have been awesome, couldn’t have done it without you,” Ryuko said. “I’m sorry I doubted.”

“Oh did you? I don’t know how we didn’t notice?” TIN said sarcastically.

Scarecrow elbowed TIN in the upper arm.

“It’s the least we could for you Ryuko,” Scarecrow said.

“We don’t blame you for being a little scared, but we appreciate you trying.” Cowardly Lion said.

“Aw shucks,” Ryuko said rubbing the back of her head and her cheeks flushed slightly.

“Yay! We’re friends till the end.” Mako said hugging Ryuko. “Now there’s only one thing left...” Mako said suddenly in a serious tone.

“What’s that?” Ryuko asked.

“Last one to the gate’s a rotten egg!” Mako said running ahead of everybody.

“Hey, no fair! I’m the one in heels!” Ryuko shouted, running after Mako.

“Yeah wait for us!” Scarecrow shouted, running after Ryuko.

Mako tripped over and faceplanted in the flowers, but instead of helping her, Ryuko kept running followed by Scarecrow and TIN, however Cowardly Lion tried to help Mako back to her feet. Up ahead, Ryuko and Scarecrow were racing for the end of the poppy field. They were neck and neck, the yellow brick road in their sights. They were almost there... when suddenly a teenage girl popped out of the ground and shouted.

“Surprise!”

Ryuko and Scarecrow abruptly stopped in front of the girl blocking their way.

The girl was of medium height. She had very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes were sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. She wore a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol and a little pink flower-shaped purse. In fact, her design had a prominent pink poppy flower motif, such as on her collar, around each of her pigtails, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails.

“Wha-what the hell?” Ryuko said.

“Wh-who are you?” Scarecrow asked.

The girl didn’t answer right away but simply smiled widely.

“Hi sweeties, did I just win the race?” The flower girl said. “Does the winner get a kiss?”

“Who Are You?!” Ryuko demanded.

“Aw don’t be like that. I didn’t mean to make you cranky, I just wanted to see you for myself and let me just say you’re even cuter than I imagined, Ryuko Mankanshoku.” The girl said.

“You know my name?” Ryuko questioned.

“Oh, I know just about everything sweetie because I’m Poppi Harime and I’m here for you,” Poppi said and she pointed her parasol to Ryuko.

“What do you mean?” Scarecrow asked.

“I wasn’t talking to you rag doll,” Poppi said before disappearing into the flowers and reappearing behind Ryuko. “I was talking to Ryuko.”

Ryuko barely had time to react before being given a bear-hug from behind by Poppi. Poppi then tried to pull Ryuko from the scarecrow but she was struck from behind by the hilt of TIN’s ax. This causes Poppi to release her hold on Ryuko and part from the group.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Poppi complained.

“Touch Ryuko again and we will do worse.” Scarecrow threatened.

Poppi whined. “Aw, you guys are being so greedy, keeping Ryuko for yourselves. Well, it’s a good thing I always come prepared.”

Poppi unzipped her flower-shaped purse and pulled out a perfume bottle.

“Perfume?” Ryuko wondered. “What’s that supposed to do?”

“Guys!” Cowardly lion shouted. “Something is wrong with Mako. When I picked her up she just fell asleep.”

The dog girl was hanging over the lion man’s shoulder, fast asleep and her face riddled with pink glitter.

Ryuko looked at Poppi angrily. “You! What did you do to Mako?!” Ryuko shouted.

“I’m so glad you asked. Allow me to demonstrate.” Poppi said cheerfully.

Poppi pulled the nob of the bottle like a grenade pin and throws the bottle to the group. The bottle exploded and released a large cloud of pink smoke and glitter. It was an overpowering scented bomb that smelled like flowers. The group could not evade it and when the smoke and glitter cleared, Ryuko and cowardly lion were fast asleep on the flowers and TIN was frozen from the moister of the perfume.

Poppi laughed at the sight. “That’s done. Now let’s-”

Before she got close to the passed-out girl, however, a bamboo sword hits Poppi straight across her stomach and sends her flying back. After the harsh landing, Poppi looks up in confusion.

“What the?” Poppi wonders.

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM RYUKO!” Scarecrow shouted, as held out his bamboo sword defensively.

“How come you’re still awake?” Poppi asked getting up on her feet. “You’re covered in the glitter!”

Scarecrow simply shook off the excess glitter from his body.

“Guess your magic doesn’t work on me, you little bitch, and you’re not taking Ryuko anywhere!”

“We’ll see about that ragdoll.”

Poppi charges at the scarecrow with her parasol but he counters the attack with his bamboo sword. They continue to clash their weapons at each other, flowers and straw flying around them.

“Not bad for a sack of straw but even you should know it’s pointless to fight me. I’m not leaving without Ryuko and those shoes.”

“I won’t let that happen! Ryuko needs to see the witch of Oz and I swore to help her get there!”

“You got some nerve trying to defy me Scarecrow, but it doesn’t matter because you’ll never get the best of me.”

Poppi than delivered a hard thrash from her parasol onto the scarecrows stomach area, sending him across the flower field, temporarily disorienting him.

“Too bad, so sad.” Poppi teased. “Now then, back to business!” Poppi skipped her way to Ryuko’s unconscious body. “We mustn’t keep Lady West waiting.”

But just as Poppi was about to grab Ryuko, a pink barrier blocked the flower girl’s hand. Poppi suddenly found herself trapped inside of a giant, pink bubble.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?!” Poppi shouted.

Just then more pink bubbles floated down from the sky. Some of them popped in midair and some surrounded the faces of Ryuko, Mako, and Cowardly Lion. The bubble that kept Poppi imprisoned started to float away into the sky and fly to the west, in spite of the flower girl’s struggle. Once Scarecrow was back on his feet he watched the bubbles rub away the glitter from his friends’ faces, then they popped once they were clean, and the girls and man-lion awoke.

“Ryuko... Ryuko are you okay?” Scarecrow asked.

Ryuko blinked her eyes awake and sat up slowly, stretching her arms. Mako and Cowardly lion also got up in a similar fashion.

“*yawn*... what happened?” Ryuko said.

“Breakfast time yet?” Mako asked.

“Whoa, wait! Where’s that flower bitch?!” Ryuko exclaimed, swerving her head around.

“She’s gone,” Scarecrow answered. “I watched her float all the way up there.” He pointed to the west, past the Emerald City.

 _‘She floated?’_ Ryuko thought. Ryuko then noticed a few smaller pink bubbles in the air. “Aikuro...” she muttered.

“What?” Scarecrow asked.

“Aikuro. He’s a wizard.” Ryuko answered. “I think he did this.”

“Hey, TIN’s all frozen again.” Mako pointed out.

“Aw crap, hang on.” Ryuko quickly got to her feet and pressed the on button on the back of TIN’s neck. “TIN, can you hear me?” she shook him by the shoulder.

“I–I–I-” TIN stuttered at first. “I- I think I’m okay.” He answered.

* * *

 

The witch of the West’s usual elegant and calm demeanor took a back seat to astonishment and anger. She watched the group from her crystal ball on her desk.

“Damn him. Damn that meddling wizard.” She chided. Suddenly her phone rang and the irritated witch answered with a snappish, _“What?”_

“Forgive me, my Lady” the winkie captain answered from the other line. “But miss Poppi is now floating outside your window.”

Hearing this, the witch drew the curtains to her window open and she saw Poppi floating in her bubble. When their eyes met, Poppi was rattled with fear and she smiled sheepishly at the witch. The angry witch made the glass from the window disappear and she threw one of her large needles at the flower girl. It pierced right through the bubble, causing it to pop, and it stopped once it ran through Poppi’s chest.

Poppi screamed from the pain. “La-lady West.” She muttered and spattered a little blood. Two red strings appeared around the eye of the needle and kept a holding on as Poppi dangled in the air. The witch approached the window with a look of utter disappointment on her face.

“You pompous, little brat.” The witch chided. “Is this what I get for treating you like my own? You should know that I don’t appreciate failure.”

“Pl-please forgive me. It was just a onetime thing.” Poppi pleaded. “I sw-swear it will never happen again.”

The pale witch hummed in thought. “Well... You have proven your worth to me before. Oh alright.” She grabbed the needle and Poppi was thrown back into the office with a thud. “But I think you need some time to reflect on your mistake.” The witch snapped her fingers and Poppi fell through a hole in the floor. Once Poppi was gone, West went to her phone and spoke. “Captain, I’ve sent Poppi to our strongest dungeon cell. She’s grounded until further noticed and no one is to go near her, is that understood?”

“Yes, my lady.” The winkie answered.

Ragyo hung up the phone and saw Ryuko and her friends make their way to the gates of the Emerald City.

“Well, shoes or no shoes, I’m still an all-powerful witch,” West said to herself. “I haven’t lost yet and I will not lose to some teenager and her dog.”

Waving her hand, the crystal ball went dark and rolled under the desk. The witch then turned towards the direction of the window and ran right out. She turned into a ball of light before she touched the ground and she flew to the Emerald City.


	7. Chapter 7

After their escape from the poppy fields, Ryuko and her friends (Mako the dog-girl, Scarecrow, TIN man, and The Cowardly Lion-Man) quickly made their way to the large doors to the Emerald City. The walls surrounding the city were massive and seemed impenetrable. The doors had giant silver knockers and Ryuko pounded them promptly against the door.

After this, a smaller door above the knockers opened to reveal a teenage girl with short orange hair. Her name was Imagawa and she was the gatekeeper. The girl looked down at the group in disinterest.

“What do you want?” Imagawa asked.

“We want to see the witch of Oz,” Ryuko answered.

Imagawa seemed very surprised by this, “The witch of Oz?” she asked. “But no one can just ‘see the witch of Oz’. They must make an appointment with her secretary. Do you have an appointment?” when they didn’t answer right away, the girl stated. “Then you’re not coming in.” She was about to close the smaller door on them.

Ryuko snatched Scarecrow’s bamboo sword from him and used it to block the door from closing. “Hold it,” Ryuko said. “We were sent here by Mr. Mikisugi, he said we needed to see the witch to go home and we’re not leaving till we see her.”

“The nudist wizard sent you? Yeah, right.” Imagawa sneered. “No one comes into the city after sunset.” She pushed the sword out of the way. “No exceptions.”

Ryuko they put her foot in the doorway. “He did send us, and we want in now!” Ryuko shouted.

Suddenly, the red scissor shoes on her feet began to glow brightly. The magic light began to spread, enveloping Ryuko and her friends. Once it surrounded them, they disappeared in a flash, then reappeared on the other side of the door in a heap.

“Hey! How’d you do that?” Imagawa questioned.

“Oh my god! Ryuko’s shoes got us in with magic. That was so cool.” Mako said in excitement. She looked up and her eyes widen in awe at the sight of the city.

The Emerald City was bustling and beautiful, glowing with the magic green light. The people were dressed in fine clothes, all in green. At the heart of the city stood a most splendid castle, one could only guess who could be living there. Unfortunately, Ryuko and her friends didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy the scenery as they were suddenly surrounded by armed guards.

Imagawa stepped in from the troops, “I don’t know how you did that, but the people of the Emerald City don’t take kindly to trespassers, especially those who use magic. Guards, seize them!”

“Not so fast.” Came a nasally, hissing voice.

The guards and gatekeeper turned their heads to attention at the sound of that voice.

“Stand aside, I want to sssee them.”

Obeying orders, the guards made a pathway to reveal a teenage girl. This girl was petite with pink hair and an angular face. She also had a small bust and medium hips. But unlike everyone else in the Emerald City, this girl was wearing pink. A pink drum-major uniform, to be precise, with a long tail and a tall, horned hat. She had pink band baton in one hand as she marched. As she approached the group it could be seen that she was also wearing a pair of dark pink sunglasses that made it impossible to see her eyes.

The guards saluted her as she passed them and Imagawa bowed, while Ryuko and her friends just looked at the short woman in confusion. The pinkette stopped before Ryuko and her friends.

“Hello there. I’m Lady Nonon, ambassador of the Emerald City and right-hand woman of the great witch of Oz. Do we have a problem here?” the pinkette asked.

“Forgive me, Lady Nonon. I was trying to-”

“I wasn’t sssspeaking to you, gatekeeper!” Nonon interjected. “I was speaking to our visitors. Now then, which one of you weirdosss is the head of this party?” pointing her baton at the group of friends.

A moment of rather awkward silence passed before Mako, Scarecrow, TIN, and Cowardly Lion point to Ryuko and said all at once, “SHE IS!”

Nonon hummed, “I sssee, and you are...?”

“I’m Ryuko, and my friends and I are here to see the Witch of Oz.” the girl stated.

Even with the sunglasses covering her eyes, it was clear that the pinkette was surprised by this.

“You’re... Ryuko? The famed witch killer of Honnō City?” Nonon questioned.

“Yeah and if you don’t believe it, just look at her shoes,” Mako said from behind Ryuko.

Promptly, Nonon looked down and saw the infamous scissor shoes. Without letting anyone see her eyes, she lifted her glasses slightly to see the red coloring. Ryuko shifted her footing slightly to let Nonon see the scissor heels. Placing the glasses back on, she lifted her head to the group again.

“Well, this changes things, why didn’t you just say that in the first place? One moment please.” Nonon asked. Then she turned her attention to Imagawa and her expression became grim with anger. Nonon whispered angrily at the gatekeeper then snapped her fingers and one of the guards stooped down by her side. They took Imagawa away while the rest stayed.

“Sssorry about that. It’s hard to get competent help these days.” Nonon shrugged. “Anyway, you want to see the witch of Oz? Fine but you’ll have to come with me first. We’ll need to get you ready before you appear before my lady. Just hop into the carriage.”

“What carriage?” Ryuko asked.

As if on cue, a large white and gold carriage pulled by four white horses came rushing down the road and stopped right before the group.

“Get in.” Nonon promoted.

Everyone looked at each other for any sign of uncertainty, then they stepped into the carriage one by one, except for the tanned Lion man.

“Come on we don’t have all night.” Nonon chided.

“Are you alright, Lion?” Mako asked softly.

Cowardly Lion looked at the carriage in fear, “It’s just... maybe I should just walk behind. To conserve space for the rest of you.”

“It will be okay; this thing’s pretty big. I’ll let you hold my hand if it helps.” Mako suggested, holding a hand out for him.

The notion seemed to help encourage Cowardly Lion, but he still looked nervous.

“Oh, for goodnesss ssake.” Nonon grumbled. She took out a whistle and blew hard.

The sound startled Lion so much that he ran inside the carriage, Nonon stepped in behind him and closed the door. The inside was actually bigger than it looked on the outside, it was more like the size of a bus than anything and with just enough seats. But this didn’t seem to help the claustrophobic lion man, who started hyperventilating.

“Hey, it’s okay. Shh.” Mako soothed, petting Lion’s arm lightly.

“Ssso before I can take you to my lady Ozma, I should take you to our beauty parlor. There you can clean up and be made presssentable for your visit, as it is customary to our city’s lawsss. After that, you can go to the castle. Any questionsss?” Nonon asked.

Ryuko raised her hand.

“Yesss new girl?” Nonon stated.

“Yeah, not to be rude but what’s with all the hissing? You kinda sound like a snake.” Ryuko said.

“That’s because she is a snake.” TIN pointed out as he dialed away on his arm. “Am I right?”

“What? How could you possibly tell?” Nonon questioned.

“Your sunglasses cannot fool me. I have a setting that allows me to see right through them.” TIN stated matter-of-factly. “Also, I can see the fork on your tongue.”

Ryuko and the others looked at the pinkette expectedly. Nonon took in a deep breath through the nose before sighing in defeat and she let out a hiss with her forked tongue.

“You’re a nosey little robot, aren’t you?” Nonon said. “Well since we’re in private anyway.”

Nonon looked left and right out the windows for any peepers. When she knew it was safe, she removed her glasses and she showed her actual snake eyes to Ryuko and the others.

“WHA?” Mako gasped. “Does this mean you’re like me and Lion? Animals from earth turned somewhat human by magic.”

“No!” Nonon answered, annoyed. “Ge’ssssh I’m not just some furry little kemonomimi. I am a naga, minus the tail. I was given these legs by the great witch of Oz. She granted my wish for my loyalty.” She said proudly. Suddenly the carriage stopped moving and there was a knock at the door. The snake girl quickly put her sunglasses back on. “Ah, we’re here. Let’s move.”

When Ryuko and her friends stepped out they found themselves at the door to a huge building. Above the door was a sign “The Emerald Beauty”.

“Well, get in and don’t come out until you don’t look like you’ve been through hell,” Nonon said.

“Hey! It’s been a long day.” Ryuko chided.

“Whatever bye.” Nonon stepped into the carriage but then she stuck her head out of the window. “Oh yeah and don’t worry about paying. Just tell the staff you’re here for the witch and it will be taken care of.” After that, the carriage left in a hurry.

Ryuko and Mako were taken to one side of the building and the boys at the other. The bamboo swordsmen Scarecrow was given fresh straw, the techno Tin man was freshly polished, and the Cowardly Lion-Man had a much need grooming and haircut. Meanwhile, Mako and Ryuko were getting little touch ups for their hair, nails, etc. The beauticians took caution not to touch Ryuko’s red scissor shoes. After they were finished, the two girls were left alone in a waiting room.

“This is so awesome!” Mako said enthusiastically. “We’re clean and the snake lady says we can see the nice witch. I can’t wait! How about you Ryuko?” Silence. “Ryuko?” Mako looked back at Ryuko, who was sitting in a corner, seemingly lost in thought. “Ryuko?” The dog-girl said again.

Ryuko finally lifted her head. “Sorry. It’s just... I got a bad feeling.” She said.

“What do you mean?”

“Like this is too easy and that something bad is going to happen...”

Suddenly they heard people panicking outside from the window. Ryuko quickly got up, ran outside and she saw people running around and screaming. Mako followed her friend and behind her came Scarecrow, TIN, and Cowardly.

“What’s going on?” Scarecrow asked.

Just then there was a booming noise from up above. They all looked up and saw a ball of rainbow light. It started out as a stream but then it began to curve and break into pieces. The large ball of light then spun around the pieces of color but soon all other colors aside from red left and the red pieces molded into words.

“S-surrender Ryuko” The lion man read aloud in a shaky voice.

“Shit...” Ryuko muttered.

“Who’s Ryuko?” Said one female citizen.

“Let’s see the witch of Oz, she will know what to do!” said another.

“My lady,” TIN whispered to Ryuko. “I suggest we make our way to the witch of Oz, quickly.”

Ryuko agreed and the group huddled close together as they made their way to the palace. A huge crowd surrounded the gates, the cried out and demanded to see the witch of Oz. At the other side of the gate was Nonon and six teenage girls behind her with trumpets. The snake girl lifted her baton in the air, the girls blew their instruments and the crowd was silenced by the noise.

After letting them play for a minute. “Okay, that’s enough.” The girls stopped playing and Nonon called out to the crowd. “Everyone remain calm and know that our great witch of Oz has the situation under control! Now go home. Go on!”

Little by little, the crowd parted, letting Ryuko and her friends make it to the gate.

“Nonon!” Ryuko shouted.

“Well well, look who’s here,” Nonon said. The gates opened. “At least you look like less than hell.”

“Knock it off with that shit and just let us see the witch of Oz already?” Ryuko retorted.

“And quick before the mean witch gets here!” Mako cried out.

“Who? The wicked witch?” Nonon asked listlessly. “Relax pup. She’s bad but still not strong enough to get into the Emerald City. Anyway c’mon, my lady is inside.”

The snake-girl escorted Ryuko and her friends into the castle. It had a classical beauty inside with polish floors, and expensive artifacts and paintings. But what seemed odd was that all the windows were shut and the drapes covering the windows were dusty, as if they haven’t been touched on years. The only source of light were multiple oil lamps on the walls.

Ryuko was suspicious about this but then she remembered that the nudist wizard explained that the witch of Oz was mysterious and reclusive. So she shrugged it off for now.

After navigating through the long hallways, they reached a large door where an old gentleman waited for them. He was tall and thin with dark eyes and neat grey hair, though his hairline was receding due to old age.

“Good evening,” said the old man. “I am Mitsuzo, head butler to her ladyship; The great witch of Oz. She is expecting you, Miss Ryuko.”

“Great. Let’s get on with it.” Ryuko said.

“Not so fast,” Mitsuzo said. “I must first inform my mistress of your arrival. One moment please.” He then pulls a rope hanging from the ceiling, a bell rings, and the large doors opens to reveal another yet darker hallway. “You may proceed.”

“Well, that’s my queue to leave. So long slackers.” Nonon said as she turned and left.

A moment passed as Ryuko, Mako, Scarecrow, TIN, and Cowardly stared at the hall. An eerie and menacing aura filled the air... but they’ve come this far already.

“C’mon guys. It’s now or never.” Ryuko said sternly.

“K’” Mako said. She quickly locked arms with Ryuko.

Ryuko looked back to the boys. “You guys ready?” she asked.

“I’m ready,” Scarecrow answered. He took Ryuko’s other arm.

“As am I.” TIN stood by Scarecrow.

Now there was the shaking lion man left. Mako was quick to lend a hand.

“Don’t worry Cowardly, I’ll be right here with you the whole way,” Mako said reassuringly.

“But what if she’s really scary?” Cowardly asked, frightened. “Maybe I should just wait outside just in case.”

“But you can’t. What about your courage?” Mako argued.

“What courage?” TIN added.

“Exactly!” Mako exclaimed. Cowardly shook from the outburst. Realizing this, Mako spoke again in a reassuring voice. “Please Lion, just take my hand, you don’t want to be out here all by yourself, do you?”

As much as the Cowardly Lion feared meeting a witch in person, he was even more afraid of being by himself.

“Wait for me!” the lion-man said. He quickly grabbed the dog-girl’s hand, but his grip was tight enough to make her yelp. Seeing this, he loosened his grip but still held Mako’s hand.

The group slowly made their way down the hall. When they reached the doors, they swung open and a blinding light appeared. They had to cover their eyes from the intensity, except Scarecrow, he didn’t seem that bothered by the light.

“Come forward!” boomed a voice. It was a female voice and she spoke with great authority.

Ryuko and her friends walked into the room but they could hardly see it, thanks to the lighting. When her eyes became more adjusted, Ryuko could make out an image of a throne just ahead of her and someone sitting on it.

The figure stood, it was a tall and slim woman with an angular face but she was wearing a silver masquerade style mask over her eyes. Her presumably long, silvery blue tinted hair in a princess updo with a white lace veil trailing over and behind it. She wore a white, bluish-green princess style dress with silver trimmings. Strapped on her hip was a sheath with a Bakuzan sword.

“I am Ozma, the great and powerful witch of Oz. State your names.” Said the woman.

Though she wouldn’t dare admit it, Ryuko was intimidated, but she refused to back down now. While her friends stayed and cowered behind, she stepped forward.

“I–I’m Ryuko Mankanshoku.” She said. “The girl from Honno. We- We have come to ask-”

“SILENCE!” Ozma interjected.

Another light shined directly at Ryuko from above, stunning her enough to back away to her friends.

“I already know why you are here, but what of you... TIN.”

TIN did step forward, though rather hastily.

“What do you want, tin thing?”

“W-well, I have come to request for a heart.” TIN explained. “Y-you see a long time ago, I used to be a-a-”

“QUIET!” the witch interjected again.

Taking the hint, TIN quickly ran back to the others.

“And you, Scarecrow?”

The Scarecrow stumbled and fell on his knees before the throne of the witch.

“W-well your honor- I uh mean your highness- or your uh... uh...” Scarecrow stuttered.

“Hurry up, you brainless bag of straw!” Ozma exclaimed irritably.

“Y-yes, that’s it! Ye-your ladyship. I wish for a brain.” He accidentally placed a hand on one of the steps to the throne.

When the witch saw this, she grabbed the handle of her Bakuzan. “Get back or else I’ll shred you to pieces.” She demanded.

Scarecrow quickly scurried away from the angry witch and back to Ryuko’s side, shivering with fear.

“And finally, the Kemonomimis. Both of you, here!” Ozma ordered.

Cowardly and Mako shook with fright, the lion-man most of all, but they pushed forward. Cowardly opened his mouth to speak.

“Well?!”

The lion-man faint from fear, unintentionally dragging the dog-girl with him. But Mako quickly crawled to his head and tried to shake him awake. This is where Ryuko’s patience finally ended.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ryuko snapped. “We came here to ask for your help and here you are yelling and treating us like garbage!”

“SILENCE!” Ozma commanded. “You will do well to show respect to your superiors.”

“Respect is a give and take. And you haven’t given it at all so why should I bother.” Ryuko retorted.

“...Regardless, I am your superior and in spite of your vulgar, I have every intention of granting your wishes... All your wishes.”

“You piece of-... Wait. What?” Ryuko asked, surprised.

“Really?” Mako asked, excited.

Cowardly gasped awake while Scarecrow and TIN stood in surprise with Ryuko.

“You heard me, but first, you must prove your worth,”

“Of course there’s a catch,” Ryuko muttered under her breath but then said aloud. “How? We already got rid of one bad witch for OZ.”

“While that is an impressive feat, for a mortal, I’m afraid it is not enough to satisfy me. To prove yourselves worthy of my gift you must fulfill this simple task; Go to the west, steal the wicked witch’s magic dress and bring it to me. Do that and I shall grant all of your wishes.”

To say that Ryuko and her friends were surprised to hear what their task was would be an understatement.

“WHA?!” Mako exclaimed.

“Simple my ass!” Ryuko exclaimed. “You want us to go straight to that rainbow bitch’s house and steal from her! Are you freaking kidding me?!”

“She’ll kill us before we even the chance to get her castle,” Scarecrow added.

“That is not my concern,” Ozma said. “If you complete this task, I will grant all of your wishes. Now be gone.”

“Wait!” Ryuko shouted.

But before she could say anything else, the ground moved from under Ryuko and her friends’ feet and suddenly they fell back into darkness. The ground they fell on was slippery and they slipped and slid until they were shot out through a pipe that leads out of the Emerald city wall. Once everyone was out in another heap, the pipe disappeared and the hole in the wall closed.

* * *

 

A campfire was burning outside of the gates of the Emerald City. TIN, the cowardly lion-man, and Mako sitting around the fire. But Scarecrow was keeping his distance from the flames, so he sat in the grass watching for any sign of Ryuko coming back. Soon enough she came, and she was sulking.

“So...” Scarecrow started, walking towards her. “Any luck at the gate?”

“Bunch of shit eating assholes,” Ryuko replied bitterly, walking past him.

“So no then,”

Ryuko sat by the fire with the other but Scarecrow still kept his distance. An awkward silence fell over the group but the tension was building. Ryuko wouldn’t stop until she came to a clearing grabbed a long stick and started swinging it in the air like a sword.

Mako and the boys watched Ryuko with concern.

“Maybe someone should talk to her,” Mako suggested.

“There’s an idea Doggy,” TIN said sarcastically. “Talk to the angry girl with a stick. Who volunteers? Not me.”

“Hey, there’s no need to be mean,” Mako complained.

“I have no heart so how can I be empathetic.”

“That’s no excuse!”

“Knock if you two!” Scarecrow shouted. “I’ll talk to her and you guys calm down. Things are bad enough as it is, we don’t need any bickering too.”

Ryuko was still swinging the long stick in frustration when it suddenly clashed into Scarecrow’s bamboo sword.

“Ryuko...” he said. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Ryuko replied.

“Like a kid having a tantrum.”

Ryuko expression turned to rage. She swung again at him, but he blocked it. Scarecrow then used his sword to snap at Ryuko hand thus forcing her to lose her grip. Ryuko grabbed her reddish hand and winced.

“Dumbass cheat, Uzu!” Ryuko scolded.

Scarecrow blinked with his grey button eyes in confusion. “What did you say?” he asked.

At first, she didn’t know he was talking about but then she realized what she had said.

“Um... I said dumbass cheat. Sorry about that.” Ryuko muttered.

“No, the thing after that. What’s Uzu?” Scarecrow asked.

“Uzu isn’t a what. Uzu is a person. He’s my friend back home.” A small smile formed on her lips. “You actually remind me of him.” But then her lips began to quiver, and her eyes shut tightly.

“Uh Oh,” Scarecrow muttered. He slips his sword through the rope tied to his hip and grabbed Ryuko’s arm. “C’mon, let’s get back to the others.”

She silently agreed, and they walked back to the campfire. Even with everyone together again, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

“I’m sorry guys,” Ryuko said lowly.

“What are you talking about?” TIN asked.

“You guys came with me so you could have your wishes come true... and I couldn’t help you,”

“Ryuko don’t say that,” Mako piped up. “We can’t give up yet.”

“Can’t we?!” Ryuko snapped. “That bitch of Oz won’t help us unless we steal from an even bigger bitch who, remember, is hunting us down! Is there anything I missed!”

Mako’s eyes started to water and Ryuko could see that it was her frustration causing it. Her expression softened.

“I-... Ah shit. I’m sorry Mako.” Ryuko said. “I’m just tired of this place and it’s witches and I-... I just... I just want to go home.”

Mako sniffled and wiped her eyes with her long sleeves. “I get it. *sniff* You miss your family, right?”

“No,” Ryuko said but then quickly corrected herself. “I mean yeah, I miss them too but there’s something else. I ran away from her but I know I shouldn’t have,”

“Runaway from who?” The dog-girl asked meekly.

“Uzu... but most of all my sister, Satsuki,”

Mako raised an eyebrow at that. “Wait, you have a sister? I don’t remember that from back home.”

“You wouldn’t because up until today, I hadn’t seen her in years.”

“Years?” Scarecrow asked.

“Before I lived with the Mankanshokus... I lived with my dad, mom, and my sister.” Ryuko looked at the fire as she thought back to her childhood. “Dad was a scientist and my mom worked in fashion. But no matter how busy they were, they would take time to spend it with Satsuki and me.” But then her smile faltered and she rubbed her eyes.

“Ryuko?” Mako asked.

“*sniff* I’m fine. The light hurts” Ryuko lied. She stood up. “So does anyone have any ideas?”

A chorus of ‘no’ was their response.

“Ozma was our best option.” Said the computerized tin man. “Without her, we’re going nowhere.”

“Unless we go west and somehow steal from the worst witch of all.” Said Cowardly.

“And she’ll probably come after us once she sees us in her land.” Said the Scarecrow.

“So, basically, we’re screwed,” Ryuko added irritated.

“That would be correct.” TIN pointed out.

Ryuko groaned and Mako whimpered.

“Good or bad... all the witches here fucking suck.” Ryuko then kicked one of the logs with her red scissor shoe, it smashed from the force. “Well fuck it all!” she started to stomp away before Scarecrow blocked.

“Wait, where are you going now?” he asked.

“Where else? I’m going West.” Ryuko answered.

“WHAT!” Her friends exclaimed.

“But Ryuko!” Mako cried out.

“Did you not hear a word we were saying?” TIN asked.

“Yeah and right now I don’t give a shit. I’ve had it and I know who I’m gonna take it out on.”

“Ryuko, West will kill you before you even ball your hand to punch her.”

“I took out a witch before”

“You said that was by accident”

“And so what. I’m going to the west and take her dress even if I have to rip it off with my teeth.”

“And I’m going with you!” Mako expressed.

Ryuko took a deep breath and said, calmly. “Mako... I’m the one she wants and I can’t ask you guys to risk your lives for me. So I’m going alone.”

“No way,” Mako jumped and wrapped her arms around Ryuko. “Where ever you go I’m going with you.”

“Mako, it’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t care. We all care about you and we’re staying together no matter what, right guys?”

“Right” Scarecrow replied.

“I’ve heard that the west forest is scary but I’ll go too....” Cowardly said.

Everyone then looked at the tin man. At first, he just rolled his LED lights and said.

“Alright, alright. It’s suicide but I’ll go too.” He then stood up.

She wanted to argue, she really didn’t want them to come with her, but try as she might Ryuko couldn’t voice it or fight the feeling inside her from their insistence.

“Damn it, you guys are too much,” Ryuko said. “Okay, together. We’re going west!”


	8. Chapter 8

They did not even wait until morning. The odd group of friends strode to the west and never once looked back. They were about to reach the borders of the West.

“We’ll be able to see the castle just over this hill.” TIN said.

“What do you think it looks like?” Cowardly asked Mako.

“Maybe there’s a dark forest filled with bats and spiders,” Mako answered, fearfully. “Or maybe there’s a scary chasm of death surrounding the castle.”

“That’s enough!” The Lion-man cried out in fear.

The others looked back momentarily in surprise.

“So, what is in the west TIN?” Scarecrow asked.

“Well, there is a forest and her castle.” TIN answered, “Come and see for yourselves.”

When the rest of the group looked ahead of them to the west, they were surprised at what they saw. There was a forest, but it wasn’t dark or terrifying; it was sparkling and... silver? Yes. Everything in the forest, from the leaves on the trees to the hills, was coated in silver that shone magically in the darkness. At center, of the forest was a tall silver castle surrounded by an empty moat.

“What the hell?” Ryuko said in confusion.

“Huh? I thought it would be way scarier looking.” Mako said.

“Why is it so shiny?” Scarecrow asked.

“It’s the witch’s magic.” TIN explained, a note of disdain in his voice. “Rather than have the stereotypical dark forest and castle, West wanted to surround her land with what she considers to be “beautiful”.”

“Ahaha of course.” Ryuko chuckled. “These witches and wizards always have to raise the bar up to 11. At this point, we’ll need sunglasses just to get past their egos. Let’s get going. Up here were sitting ducks.”

Ryuko walked down to the forest, her friends close beside her. As they entered the forest, they took a moment to check out their surroundings. Despite the impending danger, the forest was quite pretty. Admits the admiring though, Mako’s ears went up and she suddenly barked.

Ryuko turned her head, “What is Mako?” she asked.

“Do you guys hear that?” Mako asked.

Everyone went quiet and tried to listen. But there was no sound to be heard.

“I don’t hear anything,” Ryuko answered.

“Me neither.” Scarecrow agreed.

“Yeah, that’s what I mean,” Mako said. “There’s nothing to hear. Where are the animals or the birds or the bugs? It’s like there’s no life in the forest.”

“She’s right.” The lion-man said. “I can’t even hear the breeze. And there’s nothing here to smell except us.”

Suddenly, there was a loud ringing sound. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise and saw the green cloth-haired Scarecrow with a broken twig in his hand.

“Scarecrow!” Ryuko scolded. She snatched the twig from him and stuffed it in her pocket.

The ringing echoed throughout the forest until it even reached the castle and startled the witch awake.

“What...?” West said, waking up from her sleep. “Someone’s in my forest.” Wanting answers, the pale witch rose out of her bed and quickly went to her office. She first looked out her window towards the distance. “But who and why so late?” she then went to her desk, brought out the crystal ball and stroked it. “Show me who has entered my forest.” She ordered.

The crystal ball shone brightly at first before showing an image of Ryuko and her friends in the silver forest. The witch’s eyes widen in surprise. “She’s here? In my land? And she has the shoes?!” she said. West thought for a moment and then she began to laugh in wicked glee. “I knew it was a matter of time, but even I couldn’t predict it would be this soon. I must have Ryuko here at once.” The witched was about to rush out of the room but then she realized that she was still dressed in her nightgown and robe. “I can’t go out like this. But if I wait too long, she might get away.”

The pale witch of the west thought before snapping her fingers. West then dashed out of her room, fast as the wind, and ran straight to the dungeons. In one of the cells, she found Poppi, curled up on the floor, breathing slowly, and surrounded by blood.

“Poppi...” West said, “Are you still alive?”

Poppi weakly lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak but instead, she coughed up some blood.

The witch rolled eyes before snapping her fingers again. This time red thread appeared from the ceiling and circled around the fallen flower girl. The weaves of the magic thread whorled around her, stitching her torn flesh and clothes back together. After this, Poppi was able to breathe easier and she sat up.

“Well never mind then. I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Should you complete the task at hand, I shall forgive your past transgression.”

Poppi paused in thought, “...What kind of task?” she asked.

“Ryuko and her band have entered the silver forest. You are to bring Ryuko and her dog-girl friend to the palace, alive and unharmed.” The witch pulled out a paper doll from her robe pocket and held it out before the flower girl. “And just to make sure you have no trouble this time. Take this spell and you can have some fun in the process.” She smiled.

Catching the hint in that comment, Poppi’s confused expression soon changed to that of a toothy grin.

* * *

 

A huge gust of wind suddenly blew through the forest and Ryuko.

“What the heck?!” Ryuko said.

An uneasy tension filled the atmosphere as the wind died down. Then a familiar high-pitched female voice cut through the air from the sky.

“Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter”

The group looked up and the saw a small figure, floating down with a parasol.

“Oh no, is that?” Mako wondered in fear, cowering behind Cowardly Lion.

“Yes. That’s Poppi” TIN confirmed.

“So what? I can hold her back again.” Scarecrow said, drawing his bamboo sword.

“I don’t think that’s a possibility.”

From behind Poppi came an identical replica of herself, and then another, and another, and another. The sky was now swarming with bubbly Poppi Harimes and they were all heading right for Ryuko and her friends.

“Holy... shit!” Ryuko spoke.

The group was quickly surrounded and, in a blink, the multiple flower girls attacked the group of friends. Some of them grabbed the Scarecrow, they were tearing him apart and throwing his straw everywhere. Some Poppis’ attacked TIN, taking his ax and the cowardly lion was backed into a corner by the Poppis’, who simply taunted him. They probably would have left the shaking lion man alone if Mako wasn’t close to him.

And Ryuko, she tried to fight them off or at least slice a few with the scissor heels but it proved to be in vain as the original Poppy among them closed in on Ryuko and she tossed her sleeping perfume at the high schooler. It blasted in the girl’s face and Ryuko tried to shake it off but she ultimately dropped to the floor, knocked out. Scarecrow, TIN, and Mako could only watch as two Poppis’ grabbed Ryuko and carried her off to the sky.

“Oh My God! They got Ryuko!” Mako cried out. Just then, the dog-girl felt the ground leave under her feet. Blink, blink. Mako realized that she was being picked up by a lone Poppi into the air and she screamed.

“M-Mako?” the lion-man uttered. Looking past the crowd of Poppis’, he saw Mako, kicking in the air and screaming.

“Help me Lion, HELP!” Mako cried out in fear as she was carried away.

“MAKO!” Cowardly lion tried to leap for the dog-girl but was held back down by a group of Poppis’. “MAKO!”

“SOME...BODY...HELP...ME!” Mako pleaded one more time before being silenced by the Poppi spraying her perfume at the dog-girl’s face, sending her to sleep.

At that moment, as he watched Mako being taken further away from him as he was pinned to the ground, something happened inside of Cowardly Lion, something snapped. All the frustration he had held back and the shame of his cowardice was released and his whole body began to shake. The lion man burst out from his hold, sending the Poppis’ flying and with a deep breath, he let out a mighty roar. The full power of the roar was something like that of a sonic wave. The Poppi clones were so affected by the blast that they were shredded into paper save for the three in the air with Ryuko and Mako, as the blast accidentally aided in there escaping faster. When Lion finally stopped, TIN was left pushed back against a silver tree while Scarecrow was still in pieces on the floor but now all the Poppis’ were gone.

TIN was the first to move, although shakily, as he observed his surroundings.

“Scarecrow.” TIN thought aloud. He found the head and held it up. “Scarecrow, can you hear me?”

But there was no response. TIN sighed breathlessly, and he walked over to the stunned lion-man.

“Cowardly, how did you do that?” TIN questioned.

Cowardly stuttered at first before he said, “I–I don’t know,”

“Well, while you figure that out help me gather Scarecrow’s straw. Then we can... we...” He tried to finish, but for what might be the very first time, the man-made-robot didn’t know what to do.

After a while, Scarecrow was put back together. “W-what happened?” he asked in a frenzy. “Where’s Ryuko?!”

“The Poppis’ have taken her.” TIN answered. “Along with Mako.”

“What, where?”

“To the Wicked witch’s castle, no doubt. At the center of this forest.”

“Then we have to go, we have to save them!” Scarecrow declared, struggling to get on his feet.

* * *

 

Ryuko felt dizzy and light headed when she started to wake up. As her vision slowly came back into focus, Ryuko first saw a dark red sky... or was it a ceiling, she’s probably on her back. And then she felt a tugging on her leg. Ryuko raised her head a little and saw a familiar flower-Lolita styled girl fumbling with the straps of the red scissor shoes.

“Come on, you silly...” Harime muttered.

In her haste, Ryuko quickly pulled her foot back and raised the other with the intention of kicking Poppi’s chin... but she missed her target and the scissor heel sliced through Poppi’s eye. The flower girl screamed from the pain while Ryuko sat up scoot away further into the chaise lounge before accidentally falling off.

Ryuko heard the snarls from Poppi and when the flower girl was about to jump her, Ryuko had managed to cut Poppi’s attack by kicking her in the stomach and threw her off. The kick also resulted in both scissor heels into literally cutting into Poppi’s stomach. After this, it became eerily quiet, Ryuko sat up again and when she looked around, she saw Poppi slip into a hole in the floor before disappearing entirely.

_*Clap... Clap... clap...*_

Ryuko looked around for the source or the clapping and soon found herself in front of a large, elegant desk with the witch of the West clapping slowly and looking rather pleased.

“Well done, Ryuko,” Said the pale witch stepping out from behind the desk. “A little too immediate for my taste but your reflexes are impressive.”

Ryuko quickly got on her feet as the witch kept talking.

“So, tell me what brings you here to the west, my dear? Have you come to surrender?”

“Like hell I have!” Ryuko exclaimed. “I need your damn dress so that the bitch of Oz will take me home.”

The witch raised an eyebrow at this and then laughed in joyful wickedness, “You... hahaha... you want my dress... to get home... hahaha.”

“Quit laughing, you bitch!” Ryuko said.

In her furry, Ryuko tempted a reverse roundhouse kick against the witch but the witch was fast and grabbed the girl by the ankle. However, when the witch’s finger contacted the red strap, there was a powerful serge that stung the witch terribly, causing her to release Ryuko and the girl fell to the floor. Once the pain subsided, the witch suppressed her anger and calmly walked past the winded Ryuko, to the window.

“Allow me to make an educated guess,” The Witch of the West started. “The _all-powerful_ witch of Oz will grant you your wish in exchange for the taking of my dress, am I right?”

“How’d you guess?” Ryuko asked, getting back up again.

“Because Ryuko, you are not the first person that the woman has sent to take my dress. It seems she has it out for me and will send anyone, and I do mean anyone, here to get it. After making a request, Ozma sends them with the same task, and when they fail, I do with as I please with them. Extinguish, curse, or enslave now and then. It’s almost as if...” She looks back at Ryuko now, “As if she wants to get rid of them right after they see her.”

“Yeah right, she just sends them here to keep anyone from getting their wish and have you-you...” Ryuko’s eyes went wide in realization. “You kill them, to keep herself secret. She sends them to their death.”

“Death can be kinder than life but personally I prefer life. As I like to say; “La vie est drôle”. Which means life is truly amusing.”

At these words, the pale witch snapped her fingers and the drapes parted to reveal Mako, bound by red ribbons tied all around her including a gag around her mouth, she was also asleep and flopping in the air by a hook from above.

“Mako!” Ryuko cried out and she banged her hands against the glass. “Mako, wake up!”

This seemed to stir the dog-girl awake. The snot bubble burst and she blinked a few times before looking over her head, which led to the ground below.... and then she screamed through the ribbon over her lips.

Furious, Ryuko turned the witch, “Let her go.” She demanded.

“Be careful what you wish for dear.” The witch said smiling with a malicious glint in her eyes, “You might just get it,”

The witch of the West snapped her fingers and the red ribbon holding Mako suddenly loosens from the hook and the dog-girl started to plummet downward. Mako screamed in fright as she came closer to the ground.

“Stop stop!” Ryuko demanded again.

The witch waved her hand and the ribbon did indeed stop and slowly pulled back with the shaken the dog-girl in tow.

As Ryuko watched she nearly failed to notice the witch closing in on her, the witch whispered into her ear.

“If you want her free, you must hand over the heels.”

Ryuko was at a moment of self-conflict. What should she do? If she gives up the shoes, Mako goes free but she will ultimately suffer along with the rest of Oz. But the witch had put them in a corner. Ryuko looked out ahead to Mako. Even without words, the dog-girl seemed to understand the situation and the look in her eyes gave Ryuko seemed to send the message.

_‘Don’t give up Ryuko, not for me.’_

Ryuko balled up her fist against the glass.

“Never...” Ryuko muttered.

The witch backed away in confusion but she composed herself, saying. “It’s not very ladylike to mutter Ryuko, speak up.”

Ryuko faced the witch and said aggressively, “I said never, you bitch. If you try to hurt my friends, I’ll slice your freakin’ head off first. Now let Mako go!” Ryuko stomped her foot to the ground.

At this, the scissors shoes again glowed brightly with magic. The light spread around Ryuko until it encased her body whole. She then felt one of her feet being lifted up on its own accord and it swiveled her around before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the witch. The blade of the heel went straight through the witch’s neck and her head tumbled to the floor.

Out the window, a magical red glow surrounded Mako as well. The dog-girl struggled momentarily before being encased in a red glowing ball before she disappeared in the blink of an eye, only the red ribbon remaining on the hook. Down on the ground the ball of red magic reappeared before vanishing again but leaving an unharmed Mako in its place.

Blink. Blink. “What the heck was that?” Mako wondered through her dizziness.

Ryuko was also in a state of confusion before shaking her head. The magic was gone now and the high schooler became aware of the situation. Ryuko was surprised and a little freaked out to see the witch’s head on the floor but ultimately ignored it and looked out the window to see Mako safe on the ground.

“Mako!” Ryuko called out as she banged her hands against the window.

Mako looked up to see her friend. “Ryuko, I’m alive!” she cried out happily.

“Yeah, now get out of here befo-” Ryuko stopped when she noticed the winkie guards closing in around the dog-girl, “Mako run!”

Mako looked around, saw the winkies and yelped with worry. Several guards charged for the dog-girl but somehow Mako had managed to evade them and she made her way to the drawbridge.

“Ryuko!” Mako cried out, looking back at the witch’s window.

Ryuko watched on and was about to call back before hearing a familiar voice that made her blood freeze.

“You’re not going anywhere, dear.” Came the witch’s voice.

Ryuko looked around just in time to see a white fist before it punched her with such might that it sent Ryuko clear across the room.

“Ryuko!” Mako cried out as she witnessed the blow.

As the girl laid there in pain, the witch’s body reached down for her own head and the head spoke. “I don’t know how you managed to do that but cutting my head alone will not be enough to save you from my wrath.” The witch was able to effortlessly reattach her head to her neck. “But it is astonishing that a mortal like you could draw such power.” She took a quick glance out the window to see the dog-girl running away. “Hmm, your friend seems to be leaving you.”

Ryuko’s head cheek throbbed from the pain and she spat out a little blood onto the floor.

“Mako’s... getting away?” Ryuko asked.

The pale witch looked back at the high schooler with displeasure. “Not for long dear,” West stepped away from the window. “My winkies will find her again and when I give the word, I’ll have her hang like the dog that she is.”

“No...” Ryuko said, trying to get up again.

The witch stopped in mid-step before looking back to Ryuko.

“That is not for you to decide. Or perhaps it is.” West said in false optimism. “If you really want her alive, you will give me the shoes... in one hour or else you will be the first to die.” After that, the witch left the room with the door and windows locked, leaving Ryuko alone.

Ryuko finally got back on her feet and rubbed her cheek. The first thing that came to mind was finding something to break down the window, she lifted a chair over her head and threw it against the glass but the chair itself broke into pieces. When that didn’t work, Ryuko tried the door next but it was just as unbreakable.

The high schooler looked around for anything else that could work but, in her rush, the only thing else worth breaking was the glass ball on the witch’s desk. Ryuko grabbed the glass ball but upon her touch, an image appeared.

It was an old man, he had grey hair and a long beard. An eyepatch over his right eye, a hunchback, a mouse on his shoulder, and he was wearing a white lab coat.

“Hello,” came a gruff voice.

The sound startled Ryuko and she dropped the glass ball. When the ball hit the floor, the image disappeared. Curiously, Ryuko tapped on the glass but nothing happened. Then she pressed her hand against it and the old man reappeared again.

“Hello, I am-” it stopped again once Ryuko lifted her hand away. Ryuko thought for a moment and then she made up her mind and placed both hands on the glass ball firmly.

“Hello, I am the wizard of the south. If you are watching this then you have both the scissor shoes and the glass ball. This a prerecorded message for the princess Ozma, I can only pray that it is you listening and not some reprobate.”

Ryuko felt a bit uncomfortable with that but no point turning back now.

“Anyway, as I have finished my project I’m afraid I made myself a target for the evil witches of Oz. You must have the shoes now as this message will not play without them but know that the shoes alone will not be enough to stop the East or West. It’s time you knew an important secret about witches and wizards. We call ourselves by the lands we are meant to rule such as North, South, East, and West. These titles give us power but if we are ever called by a name we were called before our upbringing as magic users, our power becomes muted to a lesser degree.”

Ryuko’s interest peaked at that.

“Our true names could be used to either save us or destroy us. If any of the evil witches were called by there true names it could mean their death. Naturally, the witches would keep such a secret to their graves and kill anyone who might learn such knowledge outside there coven. Luckily, after many months I have figured it ou–”

From behind the old man there came a thunderous sound and the image shook. The old man looked back and forth.

“She’s here...” South said ominously.

Just then a crack began to form on the glass ball and it started to grow.

“Shit,” Ryuko whispered. “Nonono, not now. Not now.”

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to stop the cracking and as it spread and split the glass, the image of the old man distorted.

“I don’t have much time; speak... the evil witches’ tru-... names and their powers will be destroy-”

That was the last thing said before the glass ball went blank and the ball itself broke in three.

“Damn it!” Ryuko said in frustration.

Ryuko, for a time, sat there in the witch’s office in silence and contemplated the old man’s words.

* * *

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Mako fled through the silver forest like a wild animal. What should she do now? Where could she go? How can she save Ryuko? And why couldn’t she get a snack in the meantime? Mako was in such a rush that she failed to keep track of what was in front of her and she bumped right into the lion-man, sending him into a tumble.

“Mako!” Scarecrow and TIN exclaimed.

“You’re alive?” Scarecrow asked.

“Hey guys, I got away but Ryuko’s in trouble,” Mako explained.

Just then, Cowardly picked the dog-girl up with his large hands and said with tears welling up in his eyes. “Mako, I’m so glad you are alright. Can you ever forgive me, for I had failed to protect you.”

“Oh, of course, I can forgive you.” She expressed, hugging one of his thumbs.

Cowardly brought Mako closer until her arms were around his neck and he held her in his palm. As he held her, the tanned lion-man felt something wiggle under Mako’s sweatshirt. Out of curiosity, he lifted her sweatshirt and... not only did he see her little curly tail wagging but, to his embarrassment, he saw her bare, well-rounded bottom. Cowardly’s face burned until it was as red as a tomato and his eyes went wide from the shock. He quickly covered Mako back up and put her down quickly but carefully.

“What’s the matter?” Mako asked.

The lion-man stuttered. “I... didn’t realize you weren’t wearing anything under th-that.”

“Why is that-...? Oooooh, you saw my butt.” The dog-girl said, but when she realized what the problem was, she blushed bashfully.

“Um...? Mako. Ryuko?” Scarecrow said. “Where is she?”

Mako screamed and her blush went away. “Oh my gosh that’s right! That mean witch lady has Ryuko trapped in her tower! We got to save her!”

“While that’s the idea, what we lack is a plan.” Said the teenage tinman.

“What’s wrong with just storming the castle?” Scarecrow asked.

“Because the castle is highly secured by the witch’s magic.” TIN explained. “And there’s no way we can get past the-”

“Halt!” came an order from a stern voice.

The four looked around and the saw three of the Winkie guards closing in on them. Scarecrow and TIN armed themselves with the bamboo sword and the silver ax and stood to oppose against the winkie spears. Cowardly’s first instinct was to hide away but when he saw the fearful look in Mako’s eye, his mind was changed for him.

One of the winkies went on, “In the name of her Ladyship, you ar-” but whatever more he was about to say would go unheard as he was soon attacked by the lion-man.

Cowardly slashed the first guard and he knocked other two unconscious. His friends were surprised to see the cowardly lion-man so... well, un-Cowardly.

Stars appeared in Mako’s eyes. “That was awesome, Cowardly!” she said and she jumped on him for another hug.

The lion-man’s cheeks were dusted with blush again, “Ira” he whispered Mako.

Mako slipped off from his neck and looked up at him, “Ira?” she repeated as a question.

“My real name is Ira.” The lion-man said, “I thought you should know that.”

Mako smiled and her own face blushed lightly.

As the two kemonomimi stood there, the scarecrow took notice of the unconscious winkie guards and their stuff. He hummed in thought and then he said, “I may not have a brain, but I have an idea.” __

* * *

 

“This is not going to work.” TIN whispered.

The tan lion-man and the hooded dog-girl were bound at their wrist with chains used for prisoners. Cowardly had a fallen winkie guard slung over his shoulder. The scene looked as if the kemonomimis have been captured by the two other winkie guards, but in actuality, it was Scarecrow and TIN dressed like winkie guards, from the boots to the helmets they found to hide their faces. They made their way to the castle.

“It will work.” Scarecrow insisted. “They’ll never see past these disguises.”

Without warning, the drawbridge was lowered before the group as they came close.

“See? It’s working.” Scarecrow said.

“Can’t you see, even with your button eyes, that this is a trap?” TIN asked in a rigid tone.

Scarecrow ignored his friend and ventured on inside. The courtyard was empty but the group stayed against the walls. The scarecrow looked back at Mako, who was behind him.

“Where did you see Ryuko last?”

“Up there,” Mako answered, pointing to the tower window.

“The witch’s office?” TIN asked.

“Let’s go.” The dog girl said.

Not wasting another minute debating, the friends swiftly yet steadily made it pass neighboring guards and to the door of West’s office.

Scarecrow knocked on the door, “Ryuko, are you in there? Ryuko?”

From behind the door, Ryuko was on the floor trying to figure out what to do before the witch came back. Hearing her name, Ryuko looked up. At first, she thought it was the witch again, but then she heard it a second time and Ryuko recognized the voice.

“U-... Scarecrow!” Ryuko called out.

“It’s her,” Mako confirmed.

“Stand back from the door.” TIN cried out.

After taking off the winkie uniform, TIN took out his ax and swung the blade end at the door, chopping it. By the six chop, the door was in pieces and Ryuko came rushing out.

“Ryuko!” Mako cried out as she embraced her friend after the chains were removed.

“Are you hurt?” Scarecrow asked.

Ryuko hugged back briefly, “Nah, I’m fine. But guys, we got to get out now.”

“Right,” TIN confirmed.

The group ran down the tower and down the main hall of the castle, outside of which was the courtyard than the drawbridge. Mako was the first to reach the door but it slammed closed and it hit the poor dog-girl in the face.

“Owie.” Mako howled as she dropped to the floor.

“Oh, shit...” Ryuko said in apprehension.

Ryuko, Mako the dog-girl, Scarecrow, TIN, and Ira the lion-man turned around when they heard an army of winkies approaching and a merry-sadistic laughter. They looked up to the upper level of the stairs and saw the pale, multicolored haired witch of the west.

“You should have taken my offer sooner, my dear.” Said the witch. “Now you and your friends will suffer for your insolence, FOOLISH GIRL!” and continued her laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everybody. It’s has been a hell all last month and I barely had any time writing but the courts are settled and I can try to get back on track. Thanks for being patient and know that there’s only one chapter left for Kill La Oz. I do not own Kill La Kill or Wizard of Oz.

Ryuko and her friends were against the locked door of the silvery castle, the pale and evil witch of the west watched from the upper level, and several winkie guards blocked the friends from escaping.

As the witch talked down to them, the green-topped scarecrow noticed the glittering, crystal chandelier from up above. His grey button eyes followed the chain holding up the chandelier until he found the other end tied to a hook right next to him.

“Guards,” said the witch. “Seize Ryuko and the dog–girl but kill the rest of them. Now!”

The guards brandished their spears but before they could charge at them, Scarecrow grabbed TIN’s ax and swung it against the chain to his right. The chain broke and the chandelier came crashing down on the winkies.

“Run!” Scarecrow cried out.

The friends wasted no time, they ran past the fallen guards and into the halls.

The witch looked on but she seemed more annoyed than anything before resuming to her superior attitude. “Really, can these fools be anymore incompetently stubborn.”

Meanwhile, Ryuko and her friends ran as fast they could while simultaneously trying to find an exit. At some point, two winkies stopped them in a hallway.

“Crap!” Ryuko said.

However, in a yellow flash, the guards were attacked by the lion–man.

“Woo, way to go Ira!” Mako cheered.

The group went back to their frantic search but on the way, Ryuko asked, “Wait. Who the hell is Ira?”

“It’s Cowardly’s real name,” Mako answered as she ran next to Ryuko.

“No shit, huh.” Ryuko wondered aloud.

They kept running through the castle, miraculously they managed to find a way outside to the courtyard... where a bunch more guards waiting for them.

“Damn it, how many guards work for this bitch!” Ryuko said.

“That’s okay.” Scarecrow said and he brought out his bamboo sword, “I’ve been itching for another fight.”

“All the data indicates that even with our combined efforts, we may not stand a chance against the witch and her army,” TIN said, “but for once, I don’t care about the data.” He got out the ax.

“I may be a coward but for the honor and safety of my friends, I shall face fear and shred it to pieces!” said the tanned lion–man.

The non–human men then leaped into action and fought off the Winkie guards. Ryuko and Mako watched.

“Jez’, they changed gears fast,” Ryuko said.

“Our friends are so cool,” Mako said in admiration.

“What nonsense,” came a third, arrogant voice.

Ryuko and Mako looked around until they spotted the witch above them. The witch of the West glowed with brightly colored lights as she levitated down until she was in front of the two girls.

“Your friends can fight till their dead but their efforts are in vain. See for yourself.” She gestured to the guards.

TIN swung his ax to a guard, the cut resulted in a deep gash on the forearm. However, the bleeding ceased on after a second and the wound closed up, leaving no trace behind.

“A special asset I added to the curse I placed on the guard.” The pale witch explained. “No matter how much you cut them, they can always regenerate themselves.”

“No way, that’s so unfair!” Mako whined.

“Life isn’t fair, mutt. Life is amusing.”

“You damn bitch.” Ryuko retorted.

The witch’s eye twitched. “I’ve had enough of your off–colored attitude, young lady.”

Ryuko prepared herself for another lash... but when she saw the witch’s hand it missed Ryuko entirely. There came a whimper and in a flash, Mako was held up in a chokehold by the witch’s twisted hand.

“No!” Ryuko shouted.

“Now now dear.” The witch spoke as she moved Mako away from Ryuko and a needle poked out through the dress sleeve, the tip aimed between Mako’s eyes. Ryuko froze.

“That’s better.” The pale witch continued. “It’s good to see that you know when you’re beaten, my dear. Now, the shoes or she dies.”

Mako tried to speak up, “Ryuk—” but before she could talk further, the witch tightened her grip.

Ryuko could only stand and watch in silent horror as the ribbon started covering Mako’s mouth and continued upward till it reached her nose and eyes.

“You’re running out of time Ryuko and soon, she’ll run out of air. The shoes... now.” The witch demanded coldly.

Ryuko’s breathing began to shallow and her heart raced. She looked around, seeing Mako’s squirming in the witch’s gnarled hold, her other friends fending off the guards, and the witch’s other hand held out with expectation. The gears in Ryuko’s mind whirled as she thought, how can she end this? As long as this bitch had power, she couldn’t be stopped. It was then that Ryuko remembered the message from the old man in the glass ball earlier and she smiled inwardly.

Ryuko quickly shook it off though and said, “Alright you bitch, you want these shoes so badly.” She then slipped both of the red scissor shoes off her feet and held them in her hand. “Here they are but first let Mako go.”

The pale witch gave an amused hum before letting Mako fall out of her grip. “There, now hand them over.”

“Come and get them,” Ryuko said still holding the shoes.

The witch’s lips tightened but she went ahead anyway and grabbed Ryuko’s wrist with one hand while the other took hold of the shoes. But the witch was taken by surprise when Ryuko grabbed the witch’s arm and pulled the witch closer to her till there was little space between them.

“In case you kill me, I got something I gotta say first,” Ryuko said.

“Oh what? More of your vulgar?” The witch asked sarcastically.

Ryuko paused for a moment. “Nope. It’s just that I know who you are.” Ryuko explained.

“Pardon?”

Ryuko spoke slowly. “Ragyo... Kiryūin.”

Those two words somehow made the witch freeze and her eyes widen.

“What did you just say?” the witch asked, this time in shock.

Ryuko spoke again, her voice growing bolder with each word. “You are. Ragyo. Kiryuin.” And her grip on the witch’s arm tightened.

Just then, a clash of thunder and a flash of lightning stopped all activate in the courtyard. A blinding light flashed from up above and descended to the witch and Ryuko in a concussive blast. The witch screamed as all the magic came rushing out of her like a wave; it was jet black with shimmering gold. Mako and the men were swept away from the wave of magic.

“Ryuko!” Mako, Scarecrow, TIN, and Cowardly Lion cried out.

The blast of magic stretched out beyond the limits of West’s forest. When the magical blast stopped, all was still and silent.

In the courtyard of the witch’s castle, the horde of winkie guards had disappeared and was replaced with a lone man under Ira’s grasp. The winkie look–alike shook his head and blinked as if he had just woken up from sleep. His green color in his skin seemed to melt away as if painted and was replaced with a more human flesh tone.

But Ryuko’s friends barely noticed, when they got back on their feet, they saw Ryuko standing there. She was panting, one red scissor shoe still in her hands, and a bruise on her right arm. However, the strangest sight of all, Ryuko’s whole body was shimmering with the same magic as that of the witches.

“Ryuko!” Mako cried out.

“Are you all right?!” Scarecrow cried out.

“Are you kidding, that freakin’ hurt!” Ryuko shouted. “But I guess I could have done worse than standing next to an exploding witch.”

TIN perked up and looked around. “Speaking of ‘witch’... where is she?” he asked.

Before another word was spoken there came a subtle whooshing sound. It steadily became louder and when the group looked upward they saw a bright ball of light plummet from the sky. The ball landed promptly before the winded teen as she took a few steps back. When the dust vanished the wicked witch, could be seen sprawled on the dirty ground, still holding onto the left scissor shoe... oh, and she was naked. Ryuko blushed with embarrassment and looked away, but a staggered cough from the witch could be heard.

“How-...” Ragyo attempted to speak, still in shock. “How could you.... How could you have known my name?”

“Because...” Ryuko did her best to push her hesitation aside and looked at the fallen witch. “It was the same name as my mother’s. Everything about you reminded me of her so it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“Your... mother?” Ragyo repeated.

“Yeah. She was every bit as abusive as you are when my dad died.” Ryuko explained. “Ragyo kept me and my sister apart for years until she drowned herself. I don’t know or care how you got here but my mom or not, I won’t let you hurt anyone again and I’m taking you back... with me.”

The two just looked at each other for a moment, Ryuko was determined while Ragyo was still in shock.

But then the pale witch’s expression changed as she uttered. “Pathetic.” Ragyo tossed the scissor shoe away and plunged her hand into her chest and pulled out her own beating, glowing heart. “I don’t care for drowning but if I’m going to die anyway, I’m going to die on my own terms! And now’s a good a time as any!”

“You’re crazy!” Ryuko exclaimed.

“Hardly,” The witch said smiling and pinching her heart. “Know this Ryuko, even after we’re both gone from this world, there will still be others who will overthrow that pitiful witch of Oz and then they’ll come after you next in your world. Count on it.”

Undeterred, Ryuko replied. “Even so, neither I nor Oz will have to suffer under your shadow any longer.”

Ragyo, the wicked witch of the west, smirked as she squeezed her heart out until it burst. The witch’s body turned into red sparkling dust and it was blown away by the wind.  
Ryuko didn’t even flinch but in the corner of her eye, she spotted Mako, who handed her the left scissor shoe.

“Thank you, Mako,” Ryuko smiled as she took the shoe and slipped both back on her feet. Mako smiled back, then she blinked in awe. Ryuko was about to comment but she saw that Mako wasn’t even looking at the shoes. Ryuko followed her eyes downward and saw a most wondrous sight.

From where the witch was sitting, bright green grass and flowers started to bloom. The silvery castle started to fade until it was greatly diminished into ruins and the wall surrounding the castle disappeared as well. The grounds became alive with greenery and it spread all throughout the witch’s land until it the forest was green and other assorted colored plants could be seen. When the sun rose from the hills, it was greeted with the sight of a truly beautiful forest and it seemed the sun shined brightly with delight.

Mako’s eyes shined brightly too. “It’s so pretty here now.” She said in awe.

“Yeah, it is.” Ryuko agreed. She felt lighter all of the sudden.

“Ryuko!” Ryuko’s other friends shouted as they came rushing to her and Mako.

“Are you alright? How’s your arm?” TIN asked.

Ryuko shrugged. “Eh, I’ve been in worse shape than this. I’m fine.” She said.

“Excuse me...”

The group looked to the side and saw the now non-green winkie man. He had a stern expression on his face, which made the men cautious at first, but then the man knelt before them.

“I cannot thank you enough, Lady Ryuko, for freeing me from my curse. I am in your debt.”

Ryuko stepped closer. “You don’t have to bow-... Um, who are you anyway and what happened to the rest of you?”

The man stood up. “My name is Tsumugu. I was once the commander of the witch of Oz’s army. But after a hard loss in a battle against the witch of the east, I went to her Majesty to request invincibility. When she turned me down, I grew desperate and went to the witch of the west. Big mistake. She granted my wish but in exchange, I lost my humanity and became her ruthless slave.”

“God...” Ryuko muttered under her breath.

“But in defeating the witch, you have saved me. You have my eternal gratitude, Ryuko.” Tsumugu bowed. “However I can repay you, just name it.”

“Dude it’s cool, we just came here to get th-...” Ryuko said just when a thought accord to her that made her panic. “Oh crap, where’s the bitch’s dress?!”

“What?” the ex-winkie wondered.

“Ragyo’s magic dress! She wasn’t wearing it, where did it go?”

Mako gasped. “OH... MY... GOD! No dress means no wishes! What are we gonn- oh wait there it is.” Mako pointed up to the sky.

The crowd looked up and they saw the witch’s dress falling down from the sky. As it fluttered closer, the lion-man jumped and grabbed it in his massive hands. He passed it down to Ryuko. The dress was in surprisingly good condition, considering what happened to its owner but when Ryuko held it, it started to glow again.  
TIN observed. “It seems to respond to you and your shoes, my lady.” He said.

“But what does it mean?” Scarecrow asked.

“I’ll tell you what it means,” Ryuko said. A mischievous smile grew on her face. The red highlight in her hair started to glow as well as the rest of her form. “Ozma’s in for a big surprise.”

* * *

 

In the Emerald City, it seemed like another perfect and peaceful morning.

Nonon had just passed the gates to Ozma’s castle and she was about to ring to the bell when the hair’s on the back of her neck went up. The snake-girl looked around but saw nothing, however, the chill remained.

“What’s going on?” Nonon asked herself quietly.

Just then she saw a flash of light in the sky. Nonon squinted her eyes to see a large ball of light heading in the castle’s direction, at a very fast pace.

“Oh my god!” Nonon uttered as she quickly unlocked the front doors and locked them again behind her. A second later and the doors burst open so hard that the force blew the snake-girl off her feet. She landed on her back and when she looked up again she saw them.

A glowing Ryuko holding the witch’s dress in her hands, Mako the dog-girl, the green-topped scarecrow, the blue Technological Information Networker, the tan lion-man, and the former winkie with a red mohawk.

Nonon was flabbergasted, “Y-you? You’re all a-... A-”

“Alive?” Ryuko snipped.

The snake girl nodded shakily.

“Yeah well, the bitch was tough but we handle it. And we got the dress. Which means it’s time for Ozma to pay up. Let’s go guys.”

“Right.” The group agreed.

Realizing the seriousness, Nonon was able to shake off her rattled nerves and block the doorway to her mistress’ room.

“Not so fast you stinkin’ bitch!” Nonon yelled. “I bite down anybody who tries to get to my lady and that includes you freaks!”

“Hey,” Mako barked. “That’s a nice thing to call people.”

Nonon hissed and glared viciously at the dog-girl, but Mako just puffed up her cheeks and stared back in defiance. Mako gave a single squeaky bark, it wasn’t the least bit intimidating, but it seemed to provoke Nonon enough for her to lunge for the dog. Nonon was just about to strike when a giant hand suddenly grabbed her by the back of her major drummer’s coat and was dangling in the air.

“Don’t be like that,” Ira said bluntly.

“Why you cowardly piece of-” Nonon said as she struggled. She hissed, she swung her baton and tried to bite him but her fangs couldn’t reach him.

The lion-man just looked on for a moment as the snake-girl squirmed and ranted like a child. He raised an eyebrow and thought to himself, _‘I was afraid... of this?’_ he carried Nonon to one of the long curtains and started to wrap the girl up in the fabric like a burrito. She struggled but he tied her up tightly with the braided rope and she was then immobile.

“Are we doing the right thing here?” asked Mako, “This seems like we’re breaking a lot of rules for this. What if the witch gets mad at us?”

“Look, Ozma said once we got the dress we can have our wishes, she didn’t tell us how or when we can present it. So how can we be breaking any rules if she didn’t give us any?” Ryuko explained. Before Mako could even think of a response, Ryuko answered. “Exactly, let’s go!”

“I’ll stay behind in case anybody tries to stop you,” Tsumugu said.

“Thanks,” Ryuko replied.

They pushed through the doors and marched boldly through the long hall they had passed through the night before but when they reach the doors to the witch they found it locked.

“Damn it!” Ryuko chided. “Open up,”

The glow around Ryuko was subtle for a while but at her commanding tone, she started to shine brighter and the doors burst open, breaking the handles and the locks. While the others looked shocked, Ryuko didn’t even flinch and continued through the doors into the dark room. However, what she saw in the room made her stop in her tracks.  
Ryuko’s glow was bright enough to light the room slightly so she could see... spotlights? Dozens of spotlights were lined up against the walls. Some pointing to the floor, towards the door, and others to the spot where the witch would be standing. Speaking of, the witch wasn’t there. Her friends soon joined her.

TIN was the first to speak, “These lights. They look... modern, how is that possible?”

Before anyone could answer a subtle buzzing sound started to resonate and some of the lights turned on. From the other end of the room, there came a stumbling groan, and the witch of Ozma appeared from a trap door... however, the witch’s appearance was greatly different from before. Her silvery hair was disheveled, her gown was replaced with a simpler looking gown and she was trying to her mask on in a hurry. She looked at the group with wide eyes.

“Ozma?” Ryuko questioned.

“How did you-? When-” Ozma said. Her voice was as booming as before, she shook her head. “What are you doing back here?” she asked in a commanding voice.

Ryuko held out the dress. “We had a deal Ozma, here’s the dress you wanted.” She threw the dress at the witch’s feet.

The witch was silent as she stared at the magical dress as Ryuko continued. Meanwhile, Mako stood nest to Ira, watching and waiting. Until her nose picked up a strong aroma of something warm and toasty. She got on all fours and sniffed the ground in search of the source. Ira watched her and followed out of curiosity.

The witch finally spoke. “It seems you have fulfilled the task. Impressive... for mortals, but if you think I’ll reward you for such a rude awakening, you’re sadly mistaken.” Behind her, three giant spotlights glowed brilliantly and Ryuko was blinded.

Mako followed the smell to a crack in the wall and then she pawed at it, whimpering. The lion-man gently moved the girl aside, sniffed the wall, then he dug his thick nails into the crack and used them to pry that piece of the wall open. They were surprised by what they found.

“Your task almost got me and my friends killed and you didn’t tell us we couldn’t just barge in,” Ryuko argued.

“How dare you spout such nonsense to me!” Ozma scolded. “I am the most powerful individual in all of Oz and I deserve more respec-”

But Ozma stopped speaking when the spotlights started flashing and changing colors madly; like at a rave.

“What the heck?” Ryuko asked.

“Stop touching those!” Came a young man’s voice.

Everyone looked around saw Ira holding a young man with blonde hair in his hands. The young man’s blonde hair was long, tied back in a ponytail while two long, split bangs framed either side of his slim face. He was wearing a pair of oval-shaped glasses over his amber eyes. He also had a transparent orange mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

“I said stop that, you don’t know what you’re doing!” he yelled again as he struggled in vain against the lion-man’s grip.

Mako, in the small room behind the wall, was sipping on a mug full of hot cocoa and mindlessly pressing random buttons on a keyboard while cheerfully chanting the word buttons between sips.

“Mako,” Ryuko said, finding her friend. “if you stop I’ll let you eat whatever’s left in my lunch box.”

“Yay!” Mako replied. She stopped but before setting off all the lights aiming at the witch of Oz.

The intensity of the lights forced the witch to cover her eyes but Mako quickly typed away at the keyboard until the light’s soon dimmed to a lesser degree than before.  
TIN turned and saw the young man run in Ira’s grip. Upon closer look, he could the features of the human a bit more clearly and he felt a sudden surge rush over him as he finally recognized the man.

“I-Iori?” TIN stuttered. His arm slowly reaching upward. “Is that you?”

He jerked his head and looked at TIN. “Hōka?” Iori asked, his eyes as big as teacups. Feeling the man relax, Ira freed him and Iori stepped closer to TIN. “When the witch... struck you down I thought she-... I thought you were...”

“I thought the odds of seeing you again were...”

The two stared at each other stammering incoherently and then they embraced. But TIN’s legs started to buckle and he fell to his knees however Iori did not let go and looked at his partner worriedly.

“Hōka?”

“I’m fine,” TIN answered. “I think my power source is overheating.”

Iori was so surprised and overjoyed to see his friend again that he almost forgot that TIN wasn’t a human anymore.

“What did that witch do to you?” Iori asked.

“Could I still be with you Iori, even though I am no longer human?”

“Of course you can,” Iori answered and he embraced his friend once more.

“That’s the same Iori from your story?” Scarecrow asked.

After giving Mako the promised food, Ryuko made her way to the witch. The witch didn’t even notice this until Ryuko helped her up. From this closeness, Ryuko could see the tinted frames inside the mask, the kind of frames for sunglasses. Feeling bold, the teen swiftly yet carefully removed the mask from the witch and she saw the piercing blue eyes and thick eyebrows. The sight nearly made Ryuko drop the mask. They looked just like...

“Satsuki?” Ryuko uttered.

The witch blinked, “Who is Satsuki?” she asked.

Ryuko shook her head. “Uh... sorry. It’s nothing. But are you really the same Ozma we met last night?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course, I am Ozma, the witch of Oz.”

“If you’re really a witch then why do you need spotlights? Last I checked the witches and wizards of Oz can shine all on their own.”

All at once, Ozma clammed up; her eyes widened slightly, but she shut her mouth and her shoulders tightened.

The silence gave Ryuko a chance to piece together a thought that came into realization. “Holy. Shit.” She said as her eyes widen and her face morphed into a horrifying visage. “You’re not a real witch.”

“That’s a lie!” Ozma protested.

“You don’t have any magic! You’re just a girl with flash and hot air! You’re a fraud!”

Ozma was practically against the wall. The woman tried to keep her composer but it proved fruitless. Finally, she was forced to confess.

“All right,” Ozma said. “It’s true... I am a fraud.”

Ryuko looked on in disbelief and she walked away from the witch.

“But I am a witch,” Ozma added.

“But you can’t grant wishes?” Scarecrow asked.

“I can’t,” Ozma answered after a pause.

“But you said you would if we got the dress,” Ira said.

Mako’s eye flew open and she paused in her eating.

“She only said that because she thought we weren’t coming back,” Ryuko said. She looked back at the witch. “You sent us west so we’d get killed and no one would find out that you don’t have any real magic.”

“I didn’t mean for it to go this far,” Ozma said.

“Well, it did!” Ryuko scolded. “How am I gonna get back to Japan now?”

“And what about my brains, Inumuta’s heart, or Ira’s courage?” Scarecrow said.

Just then the Alleluia choir could be heard and a lone spotlight shined down on Mako; who stood with her arms in an ‘X’ shape. “Hold your horses everyone!”

“How is she doing that?” Iori asked aloud.

“That is a question even my data can’t answer.”

Mako continued, making random gestures as she spoke with conviction. “It’s true that Ozma tricked us. It’s true that we probably could’ve died. And it’s true that I’m just a girl with a dog’s brain but even my doggy brain can figure out the most irrefutable truth of them all. What we wanted was inside us all along!”

“Mako...” Ryuko muttered.

“No, listen. During our adventure, I’ve seen every one of my friends grow as people. Without Ozma’s magic, you all have enough heart, brains, and courage to face the challenges. So please, don’t be made at Ozma because she couldn’t give you what you wanted, but be happy because you already had it. _Had It... Had it... had it!_ ”

As Mako stood there, arms crossed over her head, the group pondered her words. They each smiled, even TIN.

“For a girl with the brain of a dog, she seems to make sense.” TIN said.

Ozma stepped away from the group and reached into a secret compartment under the steps. She pulled out a gold box and presented in before them. “I may not have magical abilities but I’m still an official of Oz. As it so happens, I’ve been meaning to find members for a special court I’m setting for the kingdom. Your actions have more than proven your worth.” She lifted the lid and inside were rolled up scrolls with red straps. “The chose is yours of course, but on my life, I guarantee a promising future here in Oz... as my Elites.”

“Guys,” Ryuko spoke up after a pause. She motioned for her friends to huddle up which they obeyed. Closing in on each other away from Ozma and Iori, Ryuko whispered. “So, what do you guys think?” they all spoke at once before Ryuko stopped them and pointed a finger at the grey-button eyed scarecrow. “You first.”

“Well...” Scarecrow started. “I think... Hey, I can think!” he said enthusiastically. Then said in a semi-serious tone. “We wouldn’t really have anywhere else to go after this even with our brains, heart, and courage. I say we take the job and use our gifts to help the kingdom.”

His friends looked at Scarecrow in surprise at his words.

“He does have a point.” TIN said. “It’s not like the rest of us have anyone waiting for us.”

It was then that a heavy realization hit Ryuko and Mako.

“I do,” Ryuko uttered.

The men soon realized the problem as well and they turned to Ozma.

The Lion-man spoke first. “What about Ryuko? How will she get back home?”

“She has family.” TIN said.

“And friends,” Scarecrow said.

“Guys,” Ryuko spoke up. She walked to Ozma. “I’m glad you can at least help them but I can’t stay in Oz. I have unfinished business back home and I can’t just leave it behind.”

“I am sorry. But there is nothing I can do.” Ozma answered solemnly.

A moment of silence passed before a bright pink light suddenly came from the broken-down doors. Then came a large pink bubble. It floated down until it was at the princesses’ stage and when it popped, out came the Nudist wizard of the North.

“Greetings everyone,” Aikuro said strutting his nearly naked body. “Did you miss me?” a pink spotlight over his head and he sparkled.

“As much as I miss food poisoning,” Ryuko muttered. Then she spoke aloud. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I’ve been watching your progress from afar just like any other wise and mystical person of interest,” Aikuro answered. “Ryuko, I have seen you grow during the course of your journey and have been most pleased with your progress.”

“G’ee. Thanks.” Ryuko said.

“You have liberated the munchkins of tyranny, discovered the secret of Ozma, and, as an added bonus, you rid Oz of not one but two evil witches. As such, you have earned to learn one final secret.” He stepped down and walked up to Ryuko. “True to Mako’s words. You had what you needed along. The way home.”

Ryuko’s eye went wide. “Huh? What are you talking about?” she noticed him eyeing the glowing scissor shoes on her feet and a moment of clarity came over her. Her expression grew angry and she glared at the wizard. She grabbed Aikuro by his necktie. “Are you trying to tell me I could have gotten myself home at any time?!” her voice laced with aggravation.

The wizard raised a gloved hand to Ryuko’s, the one holding his tie, and started to caresses it gently. The tender and otherwise surprise touch was enough to make Ryuko blush in embarrassment and pull her hand away from him as if it caught fire.

“Not necessarily,” Aikuro answered, “You needed to prove yourself first.” then he muttered. “And also absorb West-y’s magic.”

“Absorb her magic?” Ryuko asked.

“Haven’t you stopped to wonder yet why you’re still glowing? It’s because you gained some of her magic in the explosion. With that and the red scissor shoes, you can now make your wish to go home and it will be done.”

Ryuko looked at her hands for a moment, noticing how the seemed to shine, and then she said. “I can go back...”

“Yes. Whenever you’re ready. Just keep in mind that is goodbye, at least for now. When you return to Japan, you won’t have the shoes to return here.”

Ryuko looked at her friends realizing what she had to do now. “Guys... I-”

Scarecrow spoke. “It’s okay Ryuko. We understand.”

“We get to go home,” Mako said. She ran up to Ira, jumped, and wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

Ryuko walked up to Scarecrow. “Goodbye and thank you. For everything.” She said.

The scarecrow wrapped an arm around Ryuko in a half hug. “You’re a good friend Ryuko. Tell your Uzu he’s lucky to have you.”

Ryuko blushed slightly. “H-he’s not my Uzu. He’s just Uzu. And I’m definitely gonna have a lot more to talk about with him when I get back.” She then went to TIN. “Goodbye TIN. Hey, any chance you’re feeling as bad about goodbye as me right now?”

“I know I feel something now. Sad to see you go, at peace that the witch who cursed me is gone, and also...” he looked at Iori. Iori looked at him back and walked up to the blue tin man. “Happy to find my heart, again.”

“You’re heart? But how d-” Ryuko asked before noticed how TIN and his past partner gazed up at each other. “Oh, never mind. I’m glad you two found each other.”

“And somehow, we’ll find a way to free you of the curse,” Iori said.

“My lady Ryuko, if it were not for you I’d still be imprisoned. In Oz or in Japan, I will always be in your service.”

Ryuko was about to protest but bit her lip instead. She went up to the lion-man who still had Mako in his arms.

“Goodbye Cowar-... I mean Ira.” Ryuko said. “And thank you for everything.”

“Even my shameful cowering?” Ira asked.

“I know you were scared but you helped anyway and that’s enough for me.” She looked up at Mako. “You coming?”

Mako hummed at first but she shook away the stupor. “Oh right. I’m coming back with you, of course.” She slid down Ira’s arm and walked you to Ryuko. “Bye everybody,” Mako said.

“Okay so how do we do this?” Ryuko asked the nudist wizard.

“All you have to do is click your heels together while saying ‘Home Sweet Home’.”

“Ready?” Ryuko asked Mako.

“Ready!” Mako answered grabbing Ryuko’s hand.

Ryuko closed her eyes and clicked her heels. She and Mako chanted the following words while the world started to fade around them in a bright red glow.

_“Home Sweet Home~”_

_“Home Sweet Home~”_

_“Home Sweet Home~”_


End file.
